We got married again
by Kazunours
Summary: A cause d'une erreur du staff de "We got married", deux artistes qui ne s'apprécient pas se retrouvent obligés de collaborer sur une émission spéciale. Pairing : HeeTeuk (fic co-écrite avec une amie)
1. Prologue

Rassemblant ses affaires, Park Jung Su, plus connu sous le pseudonyme Leeteuk, s'apprêta à quitter le dortoir où il vivait, sous les moqueries gentilles de ses amis qui le voyaient presque angoissé. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait de nouveau participer à "We got married" pour une émission spéciale, il avait été à la fois content et inquiet. Sa première expérience dans cette émission constituait pour lui un souvenir bon mais un peu embarrassant, surtout à ses débuts car il se rappelait parfaitement de tous les moments de gêne qui avaient jalonné les premiers épisodes, le premier étant le jour de la rencontre avec sa "femme" de l'époque, la toute jeune actrice Kang Sora. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant ce jour-là et sa timidité presque maladive avait repris le dessus pratiquement dès l'entrée de la jeune femme dans le grand théâtre où devait se dérouler la rencontre : il avait bien du lui dire bonjour une demi douzaine de fois, les joues rouges d'embarras et sans savoir quoi dire ensuite. Il était beau le sunbae à ce moment-là tiens, on aurait dit un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous alors qu'il avait tout de même vingt-huit ans. Ce jour-là et plusieurs autres ensuite, Eunhyuk, Sungmin et Kyuhyun, les autres membres de son groupe, Lesk, qui formaient son équipe de soutien sans qu'il le sache, l'avaient tiré de ce mauvais pas.

Sachant que la caméra commencerait à le suivre dès qu'il poserait un pied en dehors de l'immeuble, il respira un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer et s'efforça de se composer le masque aussi calme que posé, qui convenait à un homme de son âge ayant déjà une participation à son actif.

Il se décida donc à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, offrit un sourire de commande légèrement crispé au caméraman, puis se dirigea vers le véhicule affrété par le staff, ouvrit la porte arrière droite, pour s'installer sur la banquette et boucler immédiatement sa ceinture de sécurité, geste devenu un réflexe depuis son accident en 2007.

\- Bonjour, dit-il au caméraman installé devant lui en relevant la tête.

\- Bonjour, Leeteuk-ssi, répond l'homme derrière. Vous avez déjà fait cette émission il y a trois ans. Quel souvenir en avez-vous gardé ?

\- Plutôt bon pour être honnête Bien sûr il y a eu des moments difficiles et d'autres plutôt embarrassants, mais globalement c'était une bonne expérience plutôt agréable.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous à l'idée de revoir Kang Sora-ssi ?

\- Ah c'est compliqué. Kang Sora-ssi était une adorable épouse mais elle était très jeune au moment du tournage alors comme du temps a passé et qu'on se connait maintenant, on sera peut-être moins maladroits l'un avec l'autre. Dans tous les cas, je suis content de la revoir.

Après avoir répondu, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en verre teinté, cherchant à reconnaitre l'endroit où se dirigeait la voiture, mais la direction prise ne lui disait rien du tout et il reporta son attention sur le caméraman qui attendait qu'il le regarde de nouveau pour reprendre le ballet des questions.

A l'autre bout de la ville, le célèbre acteur Kim Heechul, que son manager avait réveillé très tôt connaissant le temps que son protégé passait à se préparer, râlait tant et plus en rejoignant enfin celui-ci. Il avait déjà du subir ses recommandations la veille, concernant le comportement à adopter pendant le tournage et voilà que dès le réveil il remettait ça.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris, vous me prenez pour qui ?! Un débutant ?!

\- Je vous prends pour ce que vous êtes, Heechul-ssi, quelqu'un qui a un peu trop tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à dire ce qui vous passe par la tête.

N'ayant jamais pensé que le petit homme falot qui l'accompagnait partout tel un chien encombrant, s'oublierait jusqu'à lui répondre de cette façon, l'acteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un air mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez osé dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop calme pour être honnête.

\- Nous nous disputerons plus tard, si vous voulez bien. Pour le moment, il faut vous dépêcher pour ne pas faire prendre de retard au tournage.

\- Bien. Mais ne pensez pas que je vais oublier le coup que vous venez de me faire. Je n'oublie jamais.

Comme il se détournait pour enfiler ses chaussures aussi rouges que le t-shirt passé sous son pantalon et sa veste blanche, il ne vit pas que l'homme levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'orgueil de celui qui hélas, malgré son caractère, avait un talent énorme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et quitta l'appartement. Pourtant, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il avait une image à préserver et ce fut donc avec son habituel sourire qu'il sortit de l'immeuble où l'attendait le caméraman qui allait le filmer pendant tout le trajet. Caméraman qui sembla étrangement étonné de le voir sortir, mais reprit très vite contenance.

\- Bonjour, dit-il aimablement au caméraman, avant d'aller s'installer dans l'habitacle, bien décidé à profiter de la route pour dormir une fois qu'il aurait répondu aux questions rituelles.

\- Bonjour, Heechul-ssi, répond l'homme une fois revenu de sa surprise. Vous avez déjà fait cette émission. Quel souvenir en avez-vous gardé ?

\- C'était une expérience enrichissante et Puff était très gentille. Comme elle ne parlait pas coréen, nous avons eu des difficultés à nous comprendre, mais ça reste une émission que j'ai adoré faire.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous à l'idée de la revoir ?

\- Plutôt excité en fait, parce que c'était amusant de lui jouer des tours et de l'embête, mais aussi heureux parce ça m'a permit d'apprendre pas mal de choses. Et puis comme nous n'avons pas gardé contact après l'émission parce qu'elle était retournée à Taiwan, nous allons pouvoir reparler de notre temps comme mari et femme. Ce sera agréable.

Avec le même ton aimable, il répondit aux quelques autres questions, puis ferma les yeux pour poursuivre sa nuit interrompue, laissant la possibilité au caméraman d'appeler le producteur de l'émission concernant l'identité de la personne qu'il guidait. Il ne le put pourtant pas car il avait oublié de recharger son téléphone la veille et soupira en espérant ne pas avoir de problème en arrivant, lorsque tout le monde se rendrait compte qu'il y avait un imprévu de taille. L'acteur ne se réveilla que lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant le théâtre où devait se dérouler la rencontre. Théâtre qu'il connaissait pour y avoir joué une pièce l'année précédente. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs et il quitta la voiture, d'un peu meilleure humeur, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Il franchit donc la porte suivi du caméraman, son manager fermant la marche et se fit guider jusqu'à l'entrée des spectateurs, puis pénétra dans la salle proprement dite, dans laquelle se trouvait réuni tout le staff. La soudaine entrée fit tourner la tête de l'ensemble de l'équipe… et il y eut un moment de flottement. Tous ses membres se regardèrent, manifestement sans comprendre ce qui se passait, puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint à sa rencontre après avoir fait signe au caméraman qui suivait Heechul d'arrêter de tourner.

\- Heechul-ssi ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Heu… On m'a demandé de venir tourner l'émission spéciale de "We got married"… donc je suis venu, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton d'évidence. Quel est le problème avec ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, vous ne devez tourner que la semaine prochaine. Cette semaine c'est Leeteuk-ssi, répliqua le producteur de l'émission, abasourdi, en regardant son staff avec insistance, certain qu'il y avait eu un cafouillage quelque part.

Le nom, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis six ans, fit tiquer l'acteur qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du concerné et il tourna la tête vers lui.

Leeteuk… Rien que revoir son visage l'agaçait fortement ca il n'avait jamais pu oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait subie à leur dernière entrevue.

 _Flashback_

 _Le jeune homme pénétra dans le studio, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour répondre aux attentes des membres du groupe qu'il souhaitait intégrer en tant que batteur, il s'était durement entraîné et se sentait capable de leur montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Le groupe étant en passe de débuter, il s'était même renseigné sur chacun de ses membres : le leader, Leeteuk, était le chanteur secondaire et jouait également du clavier et de la basse. Ensuite il y avait Kyuhyun, le chanteur principal, qui jouait aussi de la guitare et Sungmin, le guitariste principal. Et c'était tout. Le groupe ne pouvait pas débuter car ils n'avaient plus de batteur depuis qu'ils avaient évincé Kangin, leur batteur d'origine, impliqué dans des affaires de drogue._

 _\- Tu viens pour l'audition ? lui demanda informellement Kyuhyun._

 _\- Oui, je suis Kim Heechul, j'ai vingt-sept ans._

 _\- Enchanté, dit Leeteuk en souriant avant de lui tendre une partition. Nous allons te mettre la bande son qui correspond et te laisser montrer ce que tu sais faire._

 _Le jeune homme s'en empara, puis la déchiffra rapidement avant de hocher la tête. Il alla ensuite s'assoir derrière la batterie et prit les baguettes pendant que les membres du groupe s'écartaient et se dirigeaient vers la chaine hifi posée dans un coin._

 _Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Leeteuk coupa brusquement la musique, avant d'échanger un regarde interloqué avec ses membres et, plus loin derrière, avec le staff de l'agence._

 _\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'aspirant batteur, étonné._

 _\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sungmin, mais… écoute tu vas reprendre au début, d'accord ?_

 _\- Très bien, acquiesça Heechul._

 _Le même schéma se répétant pour la seconde fois, inquiéta le jeune homme dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre des membres._

 _\- Ecoute… Heechul… Ne le prend pas mal mais… je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire l'affaire, décréta Leeteuk au bout d'un moment._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Disons que tu… détonne un peu par rapport à ce qu'on attendait, expliqua le leader avec autant de tact que possible._

 _\- Ton… style ne correspond pas vraiment au nôtre, ajouta Sungmin de la même façon. Désolé._

 _Le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers le plus jeune, Kyuhyun, qui gardait le silence depuis le départ, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard compatissant._

 _Le regard du jeune homme passa de l'un à l'autre et, blessé d'avoir été rejeté devant autant de témoins, il s'en alla sans mot dire, la bouche pleine de paroles pleines de ressentiments qu'il ne prononça pas._

 _Fin du flashback_

\- Heechul-ssi ?

La voix du producteur de l'émission le ramena dans le présent et il fronça les sourcils, plus que contrarié.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé pour venir et du trajet que j'ai fais ?

\- Je comprends mais… Ecoutez, vous serait-il possible de revenir à la date prévue ?

\- Heechul-ssi n'a aucun autre créneau, le coupa fermement son manager. Il commence à tourner un drama dans quelques jours, donc c'est cette semaine ou rien.

Le producteur eut l'air profondément ennuyé et se tourna vers le leader de Lesk comme pour savoir si lui pouvait changer… mais fut immédiatement déçu.

\- Je suis désolé, mais notre planning lui aussi est plein, impossible de libérer le moindre créneau à part cette semaine.

De plus en plus mécontent du tour que prenait la situation, l'homme demanda aux deux artistes de l'excuser et se dirigea droit vers son staff, à qui il fait signe de le suivre à l'écart. Là, quand il demanda des explications, l'un lui répondit qu'il venait de vérifier les emails envoyés à l'agence de Kang Sora et Heechul d'une part et à celle des Lesk d'autre part… et qu'il y avait eu inversion de dates.

\- Attendez, vous essayez de me dire que Sora-ssi n'est pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Malheureusement non… Et Puff-ssi non plus à la date prévue à l'origine.

\- Donc…

\- Donc nous n'avons que Leeteuk-ssi et Heechul-ssi.

\- Oh bon sang…

C'était ce qui s'appelait se retrouver dans une galère monumentale, le producteur de l'émission en était parfaitement conscient. Il risqua un coup d'œil aux deux artistes qui, sur la scène, se regardaient en chiens de faïence… et il n'avait pas franchement l'impression que l'entente entre les deux était cordiale. Il ignorait même qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Ca fait longtemps, finit par dire Heechul du bout des lèvres.

\- Longtemps ? Nous nous connaissons ? répliqua Leeteuk, surpris.

La question, posée d'un ton tout à fait naturel, manqua faire s'étrangler l'acteur avec sa salive.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. A ma connaissance c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

Heechul fut tenté d'éclater d'un rire sarcastique, mais il se rendit compte en regardant bien son interlocuteur, que celui-ci ne jouait pas la comédie.

\- Comment tu peux avoir oublié l'humiliation que tu m'as fais subir ? Moi je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Elle est gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

Mais avant que Leeteuk ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le producteur revint vers eux.

\- Bon écoutez, nous avons un problème. Il y a eu une confusion lors de l'envoi des mails avec les dates de vos émissions respectives et… en fait vos partenaires ne sont pas du tout disponibles cette semaine.

\- Pardon ?!

Le mot avait jailli à l'unisson des bouches du chanteur et de l'acteur.

\- Mais pas de panique. Ce que je vous propose pour aujourd'hui c'est de faire simplement les lectures des scripts et de notre côté, nous allons tenter de trouver une solution au problème.

\- Je vous conseille vivement d'en trouver une dans ce cas, siffla alors Heechul. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à couvrir les erreurs d'un staff incompétent.

Ainsi fustigé, ledit staff au complet sembla se tasser sur lui-même et les personnes dont la présence n'était pas requise se dépêchèrent de filer pour essayer de contacter à nouveau les agences des deux femmes.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous montrer si cruel envers ces gens, fit alors remarquer Leeteuk. Même si la situation ne nous arrange pas, l'erreur est humaine vous savez.

Pour toute réponse, l'acteur se contenta de fusiller son vis-à-vis du regard et se détourna pour s'éloigner vers les coulisses à grands pas énervés.

\- Leeteuk-ssi, je suis désolé, s'excusa alors le producteur. Vous voulez bien venir pour la lecture du script ?

\- Je vous suis, répondit le leader en lui emboîtant le pas.

On ne pouvait pas dire que lui non plus n'était pas agacé par ce quiproquo, mais il était le genre de personne qui ne dit pas ce qu'il pense et tente toujours d'arrondir les angles pour ne pas être blessant. Et en l'occurrence, il estimait que blâmer un staff entier pour une erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu commettre était aussi lâche que ridicule. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais rencontré cet Heechul, mais sa façon de se comporter lui déplaisait souverainement. Il doutait de parvenir à s'entendre avec lui d'une quelconque manière. Impression qui s'amplifia lorsque, en passant près d'un membre du staff occupé à vérifier une liasse de documents, il l'entendit lancer moqueusement "Il ne me semblait pas que vérifier un nom sur un mail demandait un diplôme d'études supérieures. J'ai du me tromper" avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il se sentit désolé pour le jeune homme à qui s'était adressé cette remarque mais, ne pouvant rien faire, se contenta de lui adresser un regard de sympathie en suivant les deux hommes qui le précédaient.

Une fois assis dans la pièce, les deux artistes se plongèrent chacun dans leur script sans plus faire attention à l'autre que s'il avait été un simple élément du décor. Le silence, pesant, se prolongea pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du staff frappe à la porte et entre, avant de se diriger vers le producteur pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

En entendant les nouvelles, le visage du quarantenaire se décomposa, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le chanteur et l'acteur, qui avaient relevé la tête de leur texte à l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Leeteuk qui se doutait très fortement de la réponse.

\- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour vos partenaires de se libérer. Nous allons devoir vous en trouver d'autre mais ça va demander du temps alors…

\- Ca va demander du temps ? Vous pensez que Leeteuk-ssi comme moi en avons à perdre ?

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Heechul-ssi, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, le coupa l'acteur d'un ton glacial. Je n'y suis pour rien si vos employés n'ont pas le professionnalisme de vérifier les mails qu'ils envoient. Trouvez une solution.

La nouvelle critique acerbe envers son équipe ne plut pas du tout au producteur, qui fixa l'artiste d'un regard réprobateur.

\- Je comprends que cette situation vous déplaise, mais je vous prierais de garder ce genre de remarque pour vous. Vous n'avez pas idée du travail qu'ils…

\- Sachant que l'erreur vient de votre staff, je vous conseille de revoir votre ton. Producteur ou non, vous êtes en tort et à cause de cette erreur, Leeteuk-ssi et moi nous retrouvons dans une situation délicate.

\- Vous commencez à m'agacer, Heechul-ssi. Si vous continuez dans ce sens, vous risquez de ne pas aimer la suite.

\- Je vous agace ? Mais j'espère bien vous agacer ne serait-ce qu'un millième autant que vous et votre manque d'organisation m'agacez, le défia l'acteur en croisant les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le producteur, qui venait d'avoir une idée, reprit.

\- Bon… j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour vous éviter d'être venus pour rien… mais je doute que ça vous plaise.

\- C'est-à-dire ? chercha à savoir Leeuteuk.

\- En fait… je me disais que peut-être…

\- Oui ? Bah allez dites-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot, l'encouragea Heechul.

\- Puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, autant que l'émission spéciale soit sur vous deux.

Surpris, les deux artistes échangèrent un regard, puis le leader de Lesk reprit la parole.

\- Sur les maris vous voulez dire ? Oui ça peut être original, moi je n'ai rien contre en tout cas.

\- Moi non plus. Tout me va du moment que je ne perds pas mon temps. Donc ça ou autre chose…

En les entendant parler, le quarantenaire se retint très fort de crier victoire, car il était évident que les deux hommes n'avaient pas du tout pris sa suggestion pour ce qu'elle était en réalité. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient accepté sans savoir, si leur manager respectif donnait son aval, cette émission aurait probablement une énorme audience ou du moins ferait un tel buzz qu'on en entendrait parler pendant des semaines.

\- Très bien. Du coup je vais vous demander de m'excuser, je dois m'entretenir avec vos managers.

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme quitta la pièce à la recherche des personnes en question. Lorsqu'il leur expliqua son idée, ils commencèrent par s'entreregarder, interloqués, puis finirent par donner leur consentement.

\- Si Heechul-ssi fait des difficultés, je lui dirais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Pareil pour Leeteuk-ssi. Cette émission aura le mérite d'être… vraiment spéciale.


	2. Jour 2

_Un peu anxieux, Leeteuk traversa les couloirs en direction de la salle de théâtre où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Sa main se crispa légèrement sur la poignée de la porte, seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce dont la scène était plus éclairée que les sièges et souffla légèrement pour évacuer son stress. Il se dirigea vers la scène et s'assit sur le bord, attendant l'entrée de son binôme qui ne devait plus tarder. Un peu fébrile, il se tordit un peu les mains en essayant d'oublier la caméra qui le filmait, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête et une silhouette indistincte mais résolument masculine s'y encadra, provoquant une manifeste surprise du leader de Lesk._

L'image se figea alors sur l'écran de télévision et un bandeau bleu électrique s'afficha avec une première phrase "Un nouveau couple totalement inédit est sur le point de naître !", suivi d'une seconde "A qui appartient donc cette mystérieuse silhouette ? Pour le découvrir, suivez l'épisode 1 de "We got married… again !"".

L'image disparut, remplacée par des publicités et Sungmin éteignit la télévision en se tournant vers son aîné.

\- Heu… hyung… c'était prévu que tu fasses un couple gay ?

Abasourdi, Leeteuk se contenta de secouer la tête et passa mentalement en revue ce qui s'était passé la veille pour tenter de comprendre à quel moment il avait bien pu acquiescer à un WGM gay… puis se souvint de la façon dont le producteur avait tourné son idée. Idée que lui et Heechul avaient unanimement accepté sans poser davantage de questions. En d'autres termes… ils s'étaient tous les deux fait avoir comme des débutants et n'avaient plus d'autre choix, surtout maintenant que le teaser avait été diffusé.

\- Le mec en question, tu l'avais déjà vu avant au moins ? demanda Eunhyuk qui avait été engagé comme batteur le lendemain de l'audition manquée d'Heechul.

Encore sous le choc, l'aîné hocha la tête.

\- Oui enfin déjà vu ou pas, il va devoir jouer un couple pendant tout le tournage avec ce type qu'il connait pas vraiment. C'est pas le top quoi, fit remarquer Kyuhyun.

\- Ca va aller hyung ? demanda Sungmin que le soudain silence de leur leader commençait à inquiéter. T'es devenu pâle depuis que t'as vu ce teaser.

Oh oui et il avait une bonne, une très bonne raison d'être devenu exsangue : cela faisait des années qu'il se battait pour refouler son homosexualité au plus profond de lui et éviter d'être ainsi découvert et sujet au rejet pur et simple de la majeure partie de la population… alors se retrouver embarqué dans cette histoire, dans ce tournage insensé le terrifiait. S'il venait à être découvert au cours de l'émission, il pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière dans la musique et il était presque certain que même les membres de son groupe, tous hétérosexuels, ne le verraient plus de la même façon. Si même ils continuaient à le voir tout court.

\- Hyung ? Parle-nous, tu nous inquiète là, reprit Sungmin comme il ne réagissait pas.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, car sa réaction était déjà louche et s'il ne voulait pas que ses amis découvrent la vérité à son sujet…

\- Ca va. Je vais bien. C'était juste de la surprise, dit-il enfin dans un sourire un brin forcé.

\- Tu nous as fais peur, soupira Eunhyuk. On se demandait ce qui t'arrivait.

\- Rien du tout. Allez passons à table, fit l'aîné pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Tout dès lors que le sujet en question n'était pas lui. C'était bien trop dangereux pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais c'était mal connaitre Kyuhyun, qui reprit dès qu'il eut avalé quelques bouchées de riz frit au kimchi.

\- N'empêche que je me demande bien pourquoi le producteur de l'émission a décidé ça, dit-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée. C'est sûr que ça fait une émission spéciale, mais tu nous avais pas dis que tu devais retrouver Kang Sora-ssi ?

\- Kyu arrête, tu vois bien que tes questions mettent hyung mal à l'aise puisqu'il a découvert ça en même temps que nous, l'interrompit Sungmin. Comment tu veux qu'il le sache. Mange au lieu de l'embêter.

\- Bah oui mais…

\- Kyu, mange et tais-toi, intervint Eunhyuk qui avait lui aussi pitié de leur aîné dont le visage s'était coloré de rouge comme s'il avait mangé trop épicé.

Rabroué par ses aînés, le maknae grommela un instant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son bol qu'il se remit à engloutir.

Le repas terminé, Leeteuk dont ce n'était pas le tour de nettoyer, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et, aussi calmement qu'il le put, regagna sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment allait-il réussir à gérer ce tournage catastrophique sans se faire repérer ?

 _Un peu anxieux, Leeteuk traversa les couloirs en direction de la salle de théâtre où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Sa main se crispa légèrement sur la poignée de la porte, seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce dont la scène était plus éclairée que les sièges et souffla légèrement pour évacuer son stress. Il se dirigea vers la scène et s'assit sur le bord, attendant l'entrée de son binôme qui ne devait plus tarder. Un peu fébrile, il se tordit un peu les mains en essayant d'oublier la caméra qui le filmait, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête et une silhouette indistincte mais résolument masculine s'y encadra, provoquant une manifeste surprise du leader de Lesk._

L'image se figea alors sur l'écran de télévision et un bandeau bleu électrique s'afficha avec une première phrase "Un nouveau couple totalement inédit est sur le point de naître !", suivi d'une seconde "A qui appartient donc cette mystérieuse silhouette ? Pour le découvrir, suivez l'épisode 1 de "We got married… again !"".

Lorsque la première phrase apparut sur l'écran, Heechul, qui était en train de boire le contenu de la bouteille qu'il venait de tirer du réfrigérateur, recracha en geyser la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre et ne pensa même pas à essuyer le liquide qui coulait de son menton.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il à son seul bénéfice puisqu'il était seul dans l'appartement. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ?!

Enfin techniquement il se moquait un peu de devoir faire un couple gay à l'écran car il était de notoriété publique qu'il était bisexuel (il ne s'en était jamais caché, bien au contraire il se plaisait à l'afficher ouvertement), le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, en l'occurrence, était qu'on l'avait entourloupé parce qu'à aucun moment il n'avait entendu qui que ce soit évoquer ce cas de figure précis. Il avait accepté d'apparaitre au côté de Leeteuk, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il avait acquiescé. Et en plus, penser que c'était précisément avec cet homme-là, qu'il allait devoir feindre d'être en couple, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Dans sa colère non exprimée, il serra si fortement la bouteille qu'il tenait encore, que celle-ci craqua, répandant son contenu à la fois sur sa main et sur le sol, sans pourtant qu'il s'en soucie. Il n'avait pas très loin à chercher pour savoir à qui il devait ce piège : il était évident que son manager était de mèche avec le producteur, car rien n'aurait pu se faire sans son consentement. Il n'allait pas faire de scandale chez lui ce soir car faire des scandales n'était pas son genre, mais lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses manœuvres le lendemain lorsqu'il viendrait le réveiller comme d'habitude.

Du reste, lorsque l'homme passa sa porte le lendemain matin aux environs de huit heures, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son poulain déjà levé et habillé… et manifestement pas de très bonne humeur.

\- Déjà debout ? Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que j'ai préféré me lever et me préparer seul puisqu'apparemment je ne peux plus vous faire confiance, ironisa l'acteur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit son manager qui tombait des nues.

\- Inutile de faire l'innocent, je l'ai vu.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, le changement de couleur du visage de son interlocuteur était assez révélateur.

\- Ah… se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Oui, "ah" comme vous dites, continua à ironiser Heechul dont l'humeur ne semblait pas vraiment être en train de s'améliorer. Une explication peut-être ?

\- Il fallait rentabiliser votre temps puisque de toute façon la semaine était réservée pour l'émission.

\- Et me prévenir AVANT la diffusion du teaser ne vous a pas effleuré je suppose, continua l'acteur sans se départir de son ton sarcastique. Vous vous êtes sûrement dit que me mettre devant le fait accompli allait m'aider à accepter le concept ? Parce que si c'est ça, laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'était pas DU TOUT l'idée du siècle. Surtout avec ce type.

\- Bon, je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé ce moyen, vous êtes content ?

\- Ne me dites pas ça comme si j'étais un enfant en crise qu'il faut calmer, la personne en faute c'est vous, je vous rappelle.

\- Je sais, je sais… On peut partir maintenant ?

Il était assez fou de remarquer que l'acteur n'était pas en colère à propos du fait qu'il allait devoir jouer un couple gay à l'écran pendant toute une semaine, mais seulement à propos de la façon dont il avait appris qu'il allait le faire.

Le trajet jusqu'au théâtre se déroula dans le plus grand silence car l'acteur boudait toujours plus ou moins son manager et pas un mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Il se fit conduire jusqu'à sa loge et constata sans aucun plaisir que son mari forcé était déjà là.

\- Bonjour… le salua timidement Leeteuk, toujours aussi peu à l'aise à l'idée de jouer un rôle aussi proche de la réalité.

Heechul le regarda et, encore énervé de sa discussion avec son manager, répondit plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Ouais bonjour.

\- Heu vous… tu as vu le teaser de l'émission ? tenta de nouveau le leader de Lesk qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- Comment j'aurais pu le rater, ils l'ont diffusé à l'heure où il y a la plus forte audience ! répliqua l'acteur avec colère, avant d'ajouter avec une pointe d'amusement teinté de lassitude : Du coup mes fans m'ont reconnu et m'ont harcelé de messages.

\- Et… tu en pense quoi ? risqua encore le chanteur.

\- A ton avis ?! Ca m'agace ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça dans mon dos ! Je ne suis pas un enfant à qui on dicte tout une fois qu'on a décidé à sa place !

La colère ou du moins l'énervement de l'acteur ne retombant pas, Leeteuk sembla se tasser sur sa chaise et resta silencieux. Lui était du genre à encaisser les contrariétés sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa limite, ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps selon les cas… mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son interlocuteur qui semblait, lui, extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait. Voilà déjà un point sur lequel ils n'allaient pas s'entendre.

\- Ca ne te fait rien à toi ? reprit l'acteur mi surpris, mi agacé de la passivité de son interlocuteur. Ils ne t'ont rien dit et tu t'en fiche ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en fiche mais… de toute façon c'est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière alors…

Son apparente nonchalance, qui était en réalité du simple fatalisme, fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Heechul.

\- Comment tu peux accepter leurs manigances aussi facilement ? Ils auraient du nous demander avant. On ne prend pas ce genre de décision sans avoir l'avis de ceux qui seront devant la caméra.

\- Techniquement ils nous l'ont demandé… seulement on ne l'a pas compris correctement.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Ils nous ont volontairement entourloupés pour qu'on accepte sans savoir ce que ça impliquait réellement !

\- Mais aucun de nous n'a cherché à obtenir plus de précisions non plus, reprit doucement le chanteur. Nous sommes fautifs aussi. Et personnellement, ça m'angoisse plus que ça ne m'agace. Je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne, mais je me sens assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire une émission de ce genre…

\- De ? Le couple gay ? (il haussa les épaules) Toutes les personnes qui ont la télé savent que je suis bi, donc ça ne me gêne pas. Non mon problème c'est qu'ils n'ont pas prévenu et aussi que c'est avec toi.

La révélation surprit le leader de Lesk, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fais, on ne se connait même pas.

\- Justement, je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas non plus. Ca va rendre les choses difficiles, répliqua l'acteur, mal à l'aise en se gardant bien de mentionner le souci principal.

\- Donc le problème ne vient pas de moi, il se poserait avec n'importe qui que tu ne connais pas, reprit le chanteur, toujours logique. Mais nous mettre avec des inconnus est le principe de l'émission, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'énerve.

A ces mots, l'acteur laissa échapper un soupir lassé.

\- Si tu avais été une fille, j'aurais pu anticiper tes réactions, mais à moins que tu ne sois un acteur de génie ou qu'on soit en train de tourner un drama sans que je le sache… tu n'en es pas une.

\- Heu… non effectivement, se contenta de répondre Leeteuk.

Il paraissait calme et détaché, mais intérieurement c'était la panique, car s'il aurait au moins pu tenter de se contrôler dans le cas où son partenaire imposé était parfaitement hétérosexuel, les choses allaient singulièrement se compliquer en sachant que son interlocuteur était bisexuel et qu'il était donc parfaitement à même de répondre à la moindre sollicitation physique de sa part. Non pas que le leader eût envie qu'il y en ait… mais après tout il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans de genre de situation inextricable.

\- Mais si tu es… heu… bi, tu as également l'habitude des hommes, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi, reprit-il. Pour moi par contre…

Il s'interrompit en priant très fort intérieurement pour que le mensonge contenu dans sa phrase inachevée soit crédible.

\- Je suis bi mais j'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami, donc je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça avec les hommes, avoua l'acteur sans la moindre honte en prenant place sur l'une des chaises placées dans la pièce. Par contre… cherche pas, ça se voit que tu es gay ou du moins bi aussi.

La phrase de son interlocuteur fit dramatiquement pâlir le chanteur, avant de le faire rougir fortement. Il pensait pourtant ne pas être si efféminé que ça…

\- Tu ne l'es pas, le détrompa Heechul en écho à ses pensées. Mais un gay ou un bi te repérerait à trois mille kilomètres, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire un brin moqueur.

\- Personne ne sait autour de moi… alors sois gentil de garder le silence à ce sujet. Ca va déjà être assez difficile comme ça…

L'air surpris qu'afficha l'acteur étonna Leeteuk.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire que même tes membres ne savent rien ?

\- Non.

\- Ils s'en fichent probablement du moment que tu es heureux, supposa l'acteur en haussant les épaules. Regarde, moi quand je l'ai annoncé à mon manager, il m'a juste demandé de lui passer le sel.

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits du chanteur.

\- Tu lui as annoncé ça pendant un repas ?! Sans aucune précaution ni préparation ?!

\- Bah il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais de mauvaise humeur alors je lui ai répondu que mon copain m'avait largué, répondit Heechul d'un ton d'évidence.

Eberlué qu'on puisse parler aussi librement de sa sexualité avec une personne qui n'était pas proche, Leeteuk s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le producteur de l'émission. L'effet fut immédiat, le visage de l'acteur, qui s'était détendu, se crispa de nouveau et il fusilla l'homme du regard.

\- Bonjour messieurs, lança l'homme avec jovialité bien qu'il sache parfaitement que les deux artistes pris au piège n'étaient probablement pas de bonne humeur.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse d'aucun des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il prit donc le parti de ne pas s'excuser pour son stratagème et d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Alors pour aujourd'hui, nous allons re-filmer votre rencontre, déclara-t-il. Je vous ai apporté le script modifié de l'épisode pilote qui…

\- Ah ouais carrément… ironisa l'acteur en croisant les bras, toisant l'indélicat producteur. Donc no stress, no soucis, vous nous faites un coup en traître et tout va bien, vous enchaînez direct. C'est impressionnant. Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit ? Les remords vous ont pas trop rongé ?

L'homme soupira. Il aurait du savoir que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas selon ses plans et que le caractère d'Heechul le pousserait à demander des explications.

\- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on en reparle ?

\- J'aimerais assez oui.

\- Vous auriez fait la même chose à ma place, commença-t-il par se défendre. Je devais sauver l'émission d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous n'étiez pas décidés à repartir sans avoir tourné et vos managers étaient d'accord.

\- Oui je me suis déjà expliqué avec lui à ce sujet, répliqua Heechul en évitant volontairement de relever la supposée réaction similaire, pour éviter un débat stérile.

\- Bon, se décida à intervenir Leeteuk. Ce serait peut-être bien de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas pressé de commencer le tournage ? demanda l'acteur d'un air théâtral.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais tant qu'à être là, autant occuper notre temps utilement.

L'acteur s'apprêtait à répondre, mais renonça finalement et se contenta de tendre la main en direction du producteur, un air profondément ennuyé affiché sur le visage.

Deux heures plus tard, en accord avec le nouveau script, les deux artistes reprenaient dans le théâtre les places qui étaient les leurs dans le teaser. Aucun des deux n'en parla, mais ils étaient persuadés que cette seconde rencontre serait tellement moins naturelle que la première, qu'il serait évident qu'ils jouaient la comédie même s'ils étaient tous les deux bons acteurs.

Peu habitué à la présence de caméras au contraire de son partenaire, Leeteuk tenta de se mettre en situation en s'imaginant à la place de l'acteur une sunbae qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Juste à temps car, du coin de l'œil, il repéra la caméra qui commençait à tourner.

Se déplaçant jusqu'au bord de la scène où était assis le chanteur, Heechul s'immobilisa en surplomb de lui, le forçant à s'écarter légèrement pour le regarder. Mais la forte lumière diffusée par les projecteurs lui offrant seulement un contrejour désagréable, le leader se releva et posa un regard qu'il espérait suffisamment surpris pour correspondre à une première rencontre.

\- Heu…

Son regard dériva derrière lui comme s'il cherchait une autre personne.

\- Il n'y a que moi, fit alors l'acteur. Tu me reconnais ?

\- Tu es… Kim Heechul, l'acteur, c'est ça ? risqua Leeteuk qui n'avait ni la mémoire des noms ni celle des visages.

Le concerné retint un soupir lassé. Il ne comprenait pas comment son vis-à-vis pouvait sincèrement ne pas se rappeler de ce que lui ne pourrait jamais oublier malgré le temps passé.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça ? fit le leader, surpris.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre à mon sujet ?

Le chanteur fouilla sa mémoire, défaillante à en croire l'acteur, mais n'y trouva aucune autre information digne d'être mentionnée. En fait il n'y trouva aucune autre information du tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son interlocuteur cherchait à lui faire dire.

Le silence de son vis-à-vis fut si éloquent, qu'Heechul soupira et prit place sur le bord de la scène, à l'endroit même où se tenait le leader quelques instants auparavant.

\- Pourtant tu en sais plus à mon sujet. Il y a au moins une chose sur moi que tu es le seul à connaitre.

Stupéfait, le chanteur tenta une seconde fois de raviver la mémoire, mais sans davantage de succès qu'à sa première tentative.

\- Ca remonte à avant vos débuts… laissa de nouveau échapper l'acteur sans le regarder mais en ignorant soigneusement la caméra.

\- Avant nos débuts ? répéta le chanteur sans davantage voir à quoi faisait référence son interlocuteur.

Un soupir lassé passa les lèvres de l'acteur.

\- On est pas censé avoir de la mémoire quand on est interprète ?

\- Est-ce que ça n'irait pas plus vite que tu me dise exactement d'où on se connait ? finit par demander Leeteuk.

\- Ce serait trop facile, bosse un peu, répondit Heechul, mi amusé, mi lassé.

Un Heechul qu'il aurait rencontré avant leurs débuts ? Il ne… Attendez une minute… Un Heechul qu'il aurait rencontré avant leurs débuts…

 _Flashback_

 _Un jeune homme pénétra dans le studio, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Tu viens pour l'audition ? lui demanda informellement Kyuhyun._

 _\- Oui, je suis Kim Heechul, j'ai vingt-sept ans._

 _\- Enchanté, dit Leeteuk en souriant avant de lui tendre une partition. Nous allons te mettre la bande son qui correspond et te laisser montrer ce que tu sais faire._

 _Le jeune homme s'en empara, puis la déchiffra rapidement avant de hocher la tête. Il alla ensuite s'assoir derrière la batterie et prit les baguettes pendant que les membres du groupe s'écartaient et se dirigeaient vers la chaine hifi posée dans un coin._

 _Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Leeteuk coupa brusquement la musique, avant d'échanger un regarde interloqué avec ses membres et, plus loin derrière, avec le staff de l'agence._

 _\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'aspirant batteur, étonné._

 _\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sungmin, mais… écoute tu vas reprendre au début, d'accord ?_

 _\- Très bien, acquiesça Heechul._

 _Le même schéma se répétant pour la seconde fois, le regard du jeune homme passa de l'un à l'autre des membres avec une inquiétude visible._

 _\- Ecoute… Heechul… Ne le prend pas mal mais… je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire l'affaire, décréta Leeteuk au bout d'un moment._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Disons que tu… détonne un peu par rapport à ce qu'on attendait, expliqua le leader avec autant de tact que possible._

 _\- Ton… style ne correspond pas vraiment au nôtre, ajouta Sungmin de la même façon. Désolé._

 _Le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers le plus jeune, Kyuhyun, qui gardait le silence depuis le départ, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard compatissant._

 _Le jeune homme les regarda de nouveau un à un et se ferma hermétiquement avant de tourner les talons sans dire un mot, manifestement blessé._

 _Fin du flashback_

Les souvenirs lui revenant brusquement très clairement, Leeteuk reprit :

\- Tu es… le Heechul qui s'était présenté pour le poste de batteur il y a six ans ?

\- Ah bah enfin. Tu as mis le temps… se contenta de répondre Heechul sans émotion visible.

\- J'ai vu tellement de gens défiler ce jour-là et tellement depuis, comment j'aurais pu me souvenir de toi ? Et comment il se fait que toi tu t'en souviennes si bien ?

\- Comment j'aurais pu après l'humiliation que j'ai subi ce jour-là… fit l'acteur avec amertume.

\- Tu appelle ça une humiliation ? On s'est pourtant juste contentés de te dire que tu…

\- Oui c'est bon, pas la peine de revenir dessus, ça va m'énerver.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes qui, tout à leur conversation, semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence des caméras.

Caméra qui s'éteignit alors que le producteur refaisait son apparition.

\- Parfaite cette seconde première rencontre, commenta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous allons poursuivre cette rencontre dans un café. Surtout restez aussi naturels que vous l'êtes depuis tout à l'heure, c'est parfait. Oui vraiment parfait.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence gêné du côté de Leeteuk car il ne savait pas quoi dire à un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une poignée de minutes six ans auparavant et indifférent du côté d'Heechul qui estimait que si son partenaire ne lui parlait pas, lui n'avait rien de spécial à dire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café, privatisé pour l'occasion, une serveuse (qui avait du être briefée en amont car elle resta professionnelle) prit leur commande et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant les deux artistes seuls avec le caméraman.

Le blanc se poursuivit encore quelques instants, comme s'ils cherchaient un sujet de conversation, puis Leeteuk prit la parole après avoir laissé son regard errer sur le décor.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander la permission tu sais, répondit gentiment Heechul.

Un petit sourire timide étira les lèvres du chanteur, qui poursuivit :

\- Je me demandais juste… Si tu voulais devenir le batteur du groupe il y a six ans, c'est que tu voulais faire de la musique, alors… pourquoi tu es devenu acteur ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix. A la base, mon agence voulait que je sois acteur même si mon véritable objectif était de devenir musicien. Ils m'ont laissé cette chance, mais leurs conditions étaient claires : si je ratais l'audition, je devais abandonner mon souhait et devenir acteur à plein temps.

\- Ca ne t'as pas brisé le cœur ? Si je ne devais plus jamais faire de musique… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais…

\- Si, j'étais vraiment mal. Mais mon agence n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter tant que je passe bien à l'écran. Si ça t'intéresse, regarde le drama que j'ai tourné à cette époque. Je n'avais pas un rôle de dépressif pour rien, expliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu amer.

Le café de l'un et le thé de l'autre leur furent servis et le silence retomba le temps que tous deux boivent quelques gorgées, puis le leader de Lesk reprit.

\- Un rôle de dépressif, carrément ? Je ne pensais pas que… que notre refus te minerait à ce point… fit-il, visiblement ennuyé pour son interlocuteur.

\- Ce sont plus les conséquences qui m'ont mis dans cet état que le refus en lui-même, rétorqua Heechul d'un ton rassurant.

\- Pourtant tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir à propos de cette histoire…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment… répondit l'acteur avec gêne. Je t'envie d'être musicien.

\- Tu m'envie ? Alors… tu as totalement abandonné la musique ?

\- Pratiquement. Mon agence veille à ce que je ne puisse pas en faire et… Bref changeons de sujet.

Mais l'expression surprit tellement le chanteur, qu'il ne put laisser le sujet.

\- Comment ça ils veillent à ce que tu n'en fasses pas ? Tu n'as carrément plus le droit de toucher un instrument ?

\- "Un acteur ne fait pas de musique", singea Heechul en mimant des guillemets, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter dans un murmure en désignant très discrètement micros et caméra : Changeons de sujet, je n'ai pas très envie de m'étaler là-dessus maintenant.

Leeteuk hocha la tête et but de nouveau quelques gorgées de thé.

\- Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin je ne sais pas quoi demander.

\- Oh… Je vois…

Le silence se fit de nouveau et le chanteur tenta de se donner une contenance tout en cherchant quoi dire, mais ne trouvant rien, resta muet.

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait se demander des banalités comme nos couleurs et nos plats préférés, finit par die Heechul, mais ce sont des questions idiotes, alors… C'est quoi ton type idéal ?

\- Je… n'en ai pas… je crois… balbutia le chanteur, très embarrassé.

Comment en aurait-il eu puisque, cherchant depuis longtemps à nier son homosexualité, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et avait toujours esquivé les filles en prétendant être débordé de travail.

\- Et mentalement, une personnalité qui te plait ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Je veux dire… si quelqu'un me plait, je ne peux le savoir qu'en… côtoyant cette personne de près…

\- Dans ce cas… un caractère que tu ne supporte pas ou très peu ?

\- Je n'aime pas les gens arrogants, qui pensent que tout leur est dû parce qu'ils ont du talent. Ni ceux qui sont conscients de leur apparence et en abusent. J'aime les gens gentils, qui pensent aux autres et… heu je crois que c'est tout, répondit le chanteur d'un ton hésitant.

\- Les deux premiers critères me sont adressés ? demanda l'acteur, amusé par la relative innocence de son interlocuteur.

\- Non pas du tout, je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger. Et même si je te connaissais assez d'ailleurs, se dépêcha de le détromper le leader. C'est juste que j'ai croisé des gens comme ça… et que ça ne me plait pas, voilà…

L'embarras manifeste du chanteur fit rire l'acteur. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être resté si "pur" en travaillant dans le monde impitoyable du showbusiness. Avec une telle candeur naturelle, il lui paraissait évident qu'il aurait du se faire dévorer par les requins qui l'entouraient, donc l'homme timide qui lui faisait face devait avoir davantage dans le ventre que ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

\- Tu pense à quoi ? demanda brusquement Leeteuk.

\- A toi. Je me demandais comment une personne aussi innocente que toi avait bien pu survivre dans ce milieu, répondit Heechul de même.

La réponse, à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, fit s'étrangler le chanteur avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre et il toussa quelques secondes, de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle et de se mettre à rougit malgré lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

\- La vérité. Tu en donne encore une preuve en ce moment-même. Je trouve ça mignon.

\- Arrête…

\- Adorable, sourit encore Heechul, portant la confusion de son vis-à-vis à son comble.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, le chanteur s'absorba dans sa boisson chaude dont il ne restait plus qu'un fond. Il espérait que ce premier tournage touche bientôt à sa fin car s'il devait encore entendre l'acteur lui dire ce genre de chose, il allait finir par mourir d'embarras. Pourtant comme personne ne faisait mine de faire finir la scène, il fallait bien recommencer à parler.

\- Et toi alors ? Quel est ton style ? Qu'est ce que tu aime comme caractère chez les personnes avec qui tu sors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- J'aime les personnes simples qui ne sont pas attirées que par le fait que je suis un acteur connu. Quelqu'un qui est loyal envers les gens et ses principes. Et, c'est accessoire, mais je préfère les personnes souriantes avec un caractère différent du mien, sinon on passerait notre temps à nous disputer.

\- Pas forcément. On dit "qui se ressemble s'assemble" tout autant que "les contraires s'attirent" après tout.

\- Non j'ai connu ça une fois, on passait notre temps à s'engueuler et on a pas vraiment tenu.

Ne pouvant pas dire la même chose étant donné sa totale absence d'expérience en matière de relations sentimentales, Leeteuk s'absorba dans la contemplation du décor du café.

\- Je me pose une question. Elle est un peu indiscrète par contre.

Reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur, le chanteur demanda :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ton agence accepte vos relations ? Est-ce qu'ils vous interdisent les petites amies ?

\- Quoi ? Et bien oui, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que c'était interdit. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la plupart des agences le font, au moins les trois premières années, donc je me demande.

\- Pas à ma connaissance du moins. Sungmin, Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ont une copine et personne ne leur a rien dit.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de révéler les couples de tes membres alors que personne ne savait ? fit remarquer Heechul en riant.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le leader ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire, ennuyé de sa bêtise et les pommettes rouges d'embarras.

Amusé de la touchante bêtise de son interlocuteur, l'acteur rit encore plus.

\- On leur dira de couper ça au montage je crois, dit-il sans cesser de rire.

\- J'aime bien ton rire, sourit Leeteuk pour la première fois, dévoilant sa fossette.

Pour la première fois, le compliment inattendu gêna un peu l'acteur, qui ne put en même temps s'empêcher de trouver cette petite particularité physique adorable.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire, légèrement embarrassé.

Embarras qui fit à son tour rire le chanteur.

\- Oh, sérieusement il t'arrive d'être gêné ? Toi ? Si je ne le voyais pas moi-même je ne le croirais pas, se moqua-t-il gentiment sans cesser de sourire.

\- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! répliqua Heechul plus amusé du caractère légèrement enfantin de son "mari" que vexé.

Cette fois, la réplique fit carrément éclater Leeteuk de rire et cette hilarité ne tarda pas à se transformer en fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Mais c'est qu'il continue l'animal !

Puisque son interlocuteur semblait trouver ça drôle, l'acteur n'hésita pas à en rajouter puisque, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas des tonnes de sujet de conversation.

\- Aaaaaah pitiéééééé ! supplia le leader écroulé sur la banquette capitonnée, son rire si particulier résonnant dans la pièce presque vide.

\- Tu as un rire… s'il y avait un mot plus fort que "unique" pour le qualifier, je l'aurais utilisé.

\- Je… Je sais, fit le chanteur en tentant de se calmer sans réellement y parvenir.

L'étrangeté du rire qui parfois s'évanouissait et laissait son possesseur simplement gigotant la bouche ouverte, fit sourire Heechul.

\- Ah désolé… s'excusa le chanteur. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas autant ri.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ton rire est tellement unique. Ca guérit le cancer ce genre de rire, sourit l'acteur, amusé.

La réplique surprit le chanteur, qui ne sut pas comment le prendre.

\- C'était censé être un compliment ?

\- Oui s'en était, rit Heechul, amusé.

\- Heu… merci… je suppose…

Un nouveau sourire timide apparut sur le visage du chanteur, qui décida de lui poser une nouvelle question pour meubler.

\- Je me demandais… ce que tu avais pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu.

\- Le jour de l'audition ? Je ne sais plus trop, mais probablement que tu avais l'air sympa et j'avais du te trouver mignon.

Gêné de l'adjectif, Leeteuk se mordit les lèvres en hochant la tête pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait bien compris sa réponse, tout en souhaitant qu'il ne lui retourne pas la question car il serait très ennuyé de répondre devant les caméras.

En voyant sa mine une fois de plus embarrassée, Heechul sourit et changea de sujet.

\- Tu n'as vu aucun de mes films ou drama ?

\- Et bien… je ne crois pas, désolé En fait je regarde très peu la télé, répondit le leader, de nouveau ennuyé.

\- Pour être honnête, ça m'arrange que tu n'en ai vu aucun.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le chanteur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'aurais l'impression de m'être dévoilé avant de te rencontrer.

\- Pourtant à l'écran ce n'est pas vraiment toi.

\- Je sais, mais j'y mets quand même du mien et il y a toujours un peu de moi dans mes rôles. Les gens m'ont même cru suicidaire après le drama dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

\- Oh… Je vois… C'est comme quand j'écris nos chansons en fait…

\- Ah oui ? Tu t'y dévoile beaucoup alors.

\- Hum… Beaucoup des chansons de notre nouvel album sont inspirées de ma vie en fait. Dit comme ça, ça fait très égocentrique, désolé.

\- Pas vraiment je trouve. Si elles sont inspirées de ta vie, c'est un fait et je trouve ça bien que tu te dévoile comme ça. Ca montre la confiance que tu as en tes membres et en vos fans.

Le leader hocha la tête.

\- Les membres sont mes amis les plus chers et ce n'est pas peu dire parce que j'ai toujours eu le plus grand mal à me faire des amis.

\- Personnellement, je suis plutôt sociable et j'ai pas mal d'amis, donc je ne connais pas vraiment cette situation, fit l'acteur, un peu gêné de mettre en avant un trait de caractère faisant visiblement défaut à son "mari".

\- Et bien… disons que je suis assez… introverti, alors ça n'aide pas…

\- Et je suppose que tu as du mal à faire confiance ?

\- En général… ça prend du temps, surtout que j'ai été trahi à plusieurs reprises… dit-il en pensant à Kangin qui avait tenté de lui faire porter le chapeau dans son affaire de drogue.

\- Je peux comprendre et en même temps je suis sûr que pour ceux qui l'ont, ton amitié est précieuse.

\- Ca je ne sais pas, il faudrait poser la question aux membres, sourit Leeteuk, touché de la gentillesse de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur demander, il me suffit de regarder ton comportement, répondit Heechul, atteint, lui, par la douceur de son vis-à-vis.

De nouveau, le leader de Lesk sentit ses pommettes le cuire et ne sut plus quoi répondre, se contentant d'adresser un nouveau sourire à l'acteur. Les compliments l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise et il n'avait jamais su quoi dire à part un stupide "merci" à la portée d'un enfant. L'ennui était que son "mari" semblait avoir le compliment aussi facile que la critique et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de franchise, alors il y avait fort à parier que les moments d'embarras seraient nombreux pendant ce tournage. Toutefois le tournage en question serait peut-être moins calamiteux qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Heechul, quant à lui, observait son voisin d'en face avec un réel intérêt : il n'avait pas pour habitude de complimenter les gens (au contraire même), mais il aimait voir Leeteuk gêné et trouvait ses joues rouges adorables, alors il se promettait bien de chercher toutes les occasions de provoquer l'apparition de cette charmante couleur sur le beau visage du chanteur.

Au grand soulagement de ce dernier, le voyant de la caméra s'éteignit finalement, donnant le signal de la fin du tournage. Il n'aurait donc pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Du moins jusqu'au tournage de l'épisode suivant, le lendemain.


	3. Jour 3

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée au cours de laquelle Leeteuk n'avait pas vraiment dormi, les membres de son groupe l'avaient retrouvé pour l'encourager pour sa seconde journée de tournage, mais le pauvre chanteur était angoissé comme jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu as si peur, hyung ? demanda Sungmin. Tu le connais maintenant et tu as plutôt eu l'air de t'entendre avec lui d'après ce que tu nous as raconté hier. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus… souffla l'aîné. Je ne sais pas ce qui me stresse à ce point.

En réalité, il le savait très bien sans pouvoir le dire de crainte d'avoir l'air ridicule : comme la veille était en improvisation totale, il se doutait que ce serait la même chose aujourd'hui et n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les événements l'oppressait. D'autant plus qu'Heehul semblait parler sans aucun filtre au contraire de lui et que tout pouvait donc arriver.

\- Allez hyung, ça va bien se passer, renchérit Eunhyuk qui avait pitié, en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Inspire à fond, expire, inspire, expire… tenta à son tour Kyuhyun à qui l'évidente nervosité de leur aîné coupait toute envie de le taquiner comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Quelques minutes de technique de respiration plus tard, Leeteuk, plus calme, se préparait à sortir.

\- Fighting ! l'encouragèrent ses amis avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Bon après tout il ne pouvait rien se passer de bien grave, se disait-il pour se donner courage. Ils allaient discuter comme la veille et tout se passerait bien.

Comme la veille, il monta dans la voiture envoyée par le staff et boucla immédiatement sa ceinture de sécurité, avant même de saluer le caméraman.

\- Bonjour, Leeteuk-ssi.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment le chanteur qui semblait très posé.

\- Leeteuk-ssi, hier vous avez rencontré Heechul-ssi pour la première fois depuis six ans, qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ? demanda l'homme.

\- Et bien… j'étais très nerveux et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire la plupart du temps, mais il est plutôt gentil et on a quand même réussi à avoir une conversation. Je ne suis pas habitué à parler avec des personnes comme lui parce qu'aucun des membres du groupe n'a le même genre de personnalité, mais je pense qu'on peut assez bien s'entendre, répondit-il en esquivant volontairement toute allusion à son physique car le sujet était bien trop dangereux.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Heechul s'était réveillé seul et de bonne humeur, car il devait bien s'avouer que ce qui était prévu dans la journée lui faisait autant plaisir que l'idée de revoir un aussi bel homme que Leeteuk et provoquer l'adorable rougeur qui avait coloré ses pommettes plusieurs fois la veille.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il devait, il était revenu chez lui et se dirigeait à présent vers la voiture envoyée par le staff.

\- Bonjour, Heechul-ssi, le salua le caméraman dès qu'il fut installé.

\- Bonjour.

\- Heechul-ssi, hier vous avez rencontré Leeteuk-ssi pour la première fois depuis six ans, qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ? demanda l'homme.

\- C'était plutôt sympa. Il est agréable à vivre… et à regarder aussi, il faut être honnête. Je trouve que ça s'est bien passé et même si on a eu des moments gênants, c'était vraiment une bonne journée. Il est clairement le type d'homme qui a une personnalité adorable et qui, du coup, est apprécié par tout le monde.

\- Donc peut-on dire qu'il vous plait ?

\- Il est plutôt mon style oui.

Le reste du trajet se passa silencieusement, le caméraman ayant manifestement posé toutes les questions qu'il devait et la voiture de l'acteur arriva sur le lieu du tournage en même temps que celle du chanteur. Heechul sortit de la voiture en regardant l'endroit avec nostalgie. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il était venu avec Puff. A son tour, Leeteuk quitta l'habitacle et observa autour de lui avec étonnement.

\- Heu… Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le deuxième épisode, vous allez préparer le mariage dans ce salon du mariage, répondit le caméraman qui le suivait toujours.

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux du leader de Lesk qui n'avait pas connu ça lors de sa première participation avec Kang Sora.

\- Mais nous… sommes des hommes… Que sommes-nous censés faire exactement ?

\- Et bien… choisir vos alliances, le lieu de la cérémonie… Tout ce que font des fiancés quoi.

Des fiancés… Leeteuk avait fini par oublier la finalité de ces rencontres avec Heechul : ils étaient supposés se marier et probablement tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Déglutissant péniblement, le chanteur hocha la tête et, sentant son malaise, l'acteur vint simplement poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Relax. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

\- Je… suppose…

\- Alors viens, entrons.

Sur ces mots, Heechul prit sa main et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Stupéfait de l'initiative, Leeteuk ne sut ni quoi dire ni quoi faire et se laissa entraîner, les pommettes un peu rouge de confusion.

Sans le lâcher, l'acteur se traça une route parmi les visiteurs et les stands présentant pêle-mêle lieux de cérémonies, robes, costumes, photographes, éditeurs de faire-part, vendeurs de gâteaux et confiseries, services de traiteur, de location de voitures... Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

\- Tu es déjà venu ? demanda le leader sans oser retirer sa main de la sienne.

Et à dire vrai, il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, mais son cœur s'était emballé comme celui d'un collégien à son premier rendez-vous. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

\- Oui une fois, répondit Heechul sans préciser, faisant comprendre à son "mari", que c'était au cours de sa première participation mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

En quelques minutes, les deux hommes traversèrent le salon en ignorant les regards curieux déclenchés par leur passage main dans la main et arrivèrent où le voulait l'acteur : une bijouterie.

\- Regarde si quelque chose te plait comme alliance, dit l'acteur à son compagnon.

Une peu gêné, le chanteur regarda les vitrines et finit par désigner un simple anneau d'or blanc décoré d'un liseré.

\- Celle-ci me parait bien, dit-il sans oser regarder celui qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis quarante-huit heures.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Elle est simple mais très belle. Ca te correspond bien.

\- Je… suppose… murmura le chanteur en rougissant de plus belle, avant d'ajouter un peu plus fort : Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas encore, j'y réfléchis pour le moment.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une autre vitrine pour se donner une contenance pendant que son compagnon faisait son choix, mais il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la main d'Heechul autour de la sienne. C'était stupide mais ça lui avait fait plaisir.

L'acteur finit par se tourner vers Leeteuk.

\- Et si tu choisissais pour moi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… je ne connais pas tes goûts, je ne saurais pas. Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses toi-même, répondit le leader qui sentit une nouvelle fois ses pommettes le cuire.

\- Non, je veux voir ce que tu choisirais pour moi.

\- Et si je me trompe ?

\- Si tu te trompe ? Je me vengerais évidemment.

Le leader de Lesk commença par écarquiller les yeux, un brin paniqué, avant de comprendre que son compagnon le taquinait. Un sourire amusé remplaça sur son visage l'expression de panique et il donna une petite bourrade à l'acteur, avant de s'absorber dans l'observation des bijoux. Heechul le regarda faire, amusé par sa concentration et quelques minutes plus tard, Leeteuk lui fit signe de le rejoindre, avant de lui désigner un simple anneau d'or blanc avec une fine bande d'or jaune au milieu.

\- Elle est magnifique, déclara l'acteur, surprit de constater que son "mari" l'avait cerné au point de choisir un bijou lui correspondant parfaitement.

\- C'est vrai ? Je ne me suis pas trompé alors ?

\- Non elle est parfaite, vraiment.

Un grand sourire illumina alors les traits de Leeteuk.

\- Tant mieux alors.

A son tour, Heechul sourit et le staff les fit changer de pièce pour passer au choix des costumes. Pièce où les attendait un styliste.

\- Il va vous aider à choisir, indiqua le membre du staff

L'homme leur donna en effet quelques conseils pour les aider, puis Heechul partit en exploration dans la multitude de portants tandis que le leader de Lesk observait l'une des suggestions du styliste : un costume intégralement blanc

\- Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré tout ce blanc ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Tout dépend de l'image et de la personnalité que veut refléter celui qui le porte.

\- Je doute que ça m'aille… C'est trop… trop. Qu'est ce que tu en pense… Heechul ? demanda-t-il en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois.

\- Tu es déjà un ange. Trop de pureté tue la pureté, répondit celui-ci sans lever la tête.

La réponse figea le chanteur, qui se mit à balbutier :

\- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- La vérité. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur toi sur le net et tes fans disent que tu es un ange. Elles n'ont pas totalement tort.

Cette fois, Leeteuk sentit l'intégralité de son visage chauffer, preuve qu'il avait viré à l'écarlate et il se dépêcha de ranger le costume blanc; avant d'en attraper un autre au hasard, complètement perturbé et de s'écarter pour l'essayer, fuyant le regard de son compagnon.

Amusé par la réaction du musicien, Heechul sourit et attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de la cabine.

\- Il te va plutôt bien, déclara-t-il après l'avoir observé, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le costume parfait. Il ne met pas assez ta silhouette en valeur.

\- Heu… si tu le dis… Je ne m'y connais pas tellement dans ce genre de vêtements. Peut-être que tu devrais décider pour moi.

A ces mots, l'acteur sourit et demanda son avis à son "mari" concernant les vêtements que lui-même avait enfilés.

\- Il te va bien, répondit simplement le chanteur qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait dès lors que ses paroles ne pouvaient pas blesser.

\- Merci. Je vais te chercher quelque chose, ensuite je ferais d'autres essayages.

Leeteuk hocha la tête et le laissa donc choisir à sa place, convaincu que son choix serait de toute façon plus judicieux que celui que lui-même ferait. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa son regard errer sur l'élégante silhouette d'Heechul penché sur les vêtements. Cherchant le costume parfait pour son compagnon, ce dernier trouva finalement ce qu'il voulait… sur lui. Il retourna donc dans la cabine et l'enleva.

Soudain privé du "spectacle" dont il se repaissait innocemment, Leeteuk sortit son portable et remarqua alors que ses membres lui avaient chacun envoyé un message.

"Hyung, déstresse, il ne va pas te manger", disait Kyuhyun.

"Essaye d'engager la conversation, ne le laisse pas toujours faire le premier pas", conseillait Sungmin.

"Arrête de le regarder en douce, c'est abusé. Si tu veux le regarder, fais-le franchement au moins", terminait Eunhyuk.

La stupeur cloua le leader de Lesk sur place. Les encouragements de ses amis sonnaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient tous les trois quelque part à l'observer. Mais c'était impossible, il ne devait s'agir que d'une coïncidence.

Sortant de la cabine, Heechul tendit à Leeteuk le costume qu'il venait de retirer.

\- Essaye ça au lieu de mater, pervers, rit-il.

Il avait bien remarqué la rougeur qui avait une fois encore envahi les joues du musicien et, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il avait envie de le taquiner car le voir rougir à n'importe quelle occasion était vraiment touchant.

Très embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, Leeteuk s'empara des vêtements et retourna dans la cabine pour enfiler ce second costume, sans remarquer que c'était celui que portait son compagnon peu auparavant.

\- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

\- Superbe. C'est parfait.

\- Merci… Heu… Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

\- Désolé ? De quoi ?

\- D'avoir… heu… de t'avoir regardé en douce…

\- Ah tu parle de ça ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai fais sans que tu t'en doute.

La surprise figea le chanteur, qui le fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes parents m'ont créé avec des yeux pour voir.

\- Mais je… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es beau et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder puisque nous sommes seuls.

\- Tu… me trouve beau ? releva Leeteuk en rougissant de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir et je ne le suis pas.

\- C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de compliment. Surtout venant d'un autre homme et formulé de façon si… directe.

\- Ah désolé. Je suis trop habitué à dire ce que je pense.

\- Alors tu… as trouvé un costume pour toi ? demanda finalement le leader pour partir sur un sujet moins embarrassant mais malgré tout inexplicablement heureux que son "mari" le trouve physiquement attirant.

\- Pas encore, j'hésite entre trois. Celui que je porte et deux autres. Celui-ci est comment ?

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu trop large à la taille. Tu es plutôt fi, constata le musicien en regardant les vêtements avec davantage d'attention.

Etonné, Heechul se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu as raison. Et la couleur ne mets pas mon teint en valeur, je vais en essayer un autre, déclara-t-il en retournant dans la cabine.

L'espace d'une minute, le leader de Lesk eut véritablement l'impression d'être le mari de l'acteur et il sentit son cœur s'emballer pour la seconde fois. Perturbé, il observa sa main gauche que son compagnon avait prise pour entrer dans le bâtiment et, inconsciemment; referma les doigts sur sa paume comme pour en conserver le souvenir.

C'est à ce moment que l'objet de ses pensées quitta de nouveau la cabine, portant un costume plus simple et se tourna vers son compagnon pour quêter son avis.

\- Celui-là est parfait. Il n'y a même pas de retouche à faire.

\- Tu trouve ? Il n'est pas trop simple ?

\- La simplicité te met en valeur. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes quand on te ressemble, fit Leeteuk en rougissant une fois de plus.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable, sourit l'acteur, touché du compliment.

\- Bon, du coup… on prend ces costumes-là.

\- Très bien, ils vous seront envoyés à temps pour la cérémonie, donc d'ici quarante-huis heures, leur annonça le styliste.

Tous deux allèrent donc remettre leurs propres vêtements et laissèrent les costumes aux bons soins de l'homme, puis quittèrent la pièce.

\- Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda le leader.

\- Il vous reste à prévenir vos membres et vous, Heechul-ssi, trois ou quatre de vos amis proches.

Les deux artistes furent emmenés dans des pièces séparées qui devaient leur permettre de passer leurs appels en toute discrétion. Leeteuk sortait son portable, lorsque celui-ci sonna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le nom inscrit sur l'écran.

\- Sungmin ? s'étonna-t-il. J'allais justement…

« Je sais, hyung. On sera là tous les trois », le coupa le guitariste.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment…

« Ne cherche pas, hyung. Dis-toi juste qu'on ne t'abandonnera pas. En attendant, applique nos conseils vis-à-vis d'Heechul-ssi, d'accord ? Allez fighting ! » dit encore Sungmin avant de raccrocher sans laisser à son aîné le temps de répliquer.

De son côté, Heechul avait décidé de commencer par Donghae, son ami le plus proche.

\- Salut Hae. Tu as regardé la télé dernièrement ?

\- Si tu parle de l'émission, évidemment que je l'ai vue. Tu le trouve à ton goût, oas vrai ? fit Donghae dans un sourire audible même au téléphone.

\- A ton avis ? rit Heechul. Je suis en train de tourner le deuxième épisode, le mariage est dans deux jours et on doit inviter des gens, donc…

\- Donc tu le trouve à ton goût, conclut son ami. Ce serait cool que ça marche réellement entre vous.

\- C'est pas le sujet, Hae. Et évite ce genre de commentaire, je suis filmé et le staff t'entend.

\- D'accord d'accord. Je serais là bien sûr, t'en fais pas. Tu as appelé les autres ?

\- Non pas encore, je vais le faire. Tu es le premier au courant, comme toujours.

\- D'accord. C'est cool.

\- Et habille-toi correctement pour le mariage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais impeccable. Je pourrais même bien faire de l'ombre aux mariés, dit-il en riant.

\- Tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, petit joueur.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Allez appelle Siwon sinon il va râler. A dans deux jours.

\- A dans deux jours, Fishy, conclut l'acteur en raccrochant, avant de téléphoner à ses amis Siwon, Ryeowook et Yesung.

Encore dérouté de ce coup de fil de Sungmin qui tombait étrangement à pic, Leeteuk rejoignit son compagnon, qui s'inquiéta de son air perdu et lui demanda :

\- Un souci ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Non, pas un souci mais quelque chose d'étrange… J'allais téléphoner à Sungmin pour le prévenir, mais en fait… j'ignore comment, il était déjà au courant de ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

\- Et bien soit le producteur l'a mis au courant du contenu de l'émission, soit il est dans les parages, il n'y a pas trente six explications possibles.

L'idée que son conseiller de toujours puisse se trouver dans les environs et ait la possibilité de l'éclairer sur ce qui se passait en lui, sembla donner des ailes au leader de Lesk qui, après avoir brièvement regardé autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre son ami, se mit à avancer rapidement dans une allée en le cherchant de tous côtés.

\- Sungmin ? appela-t-il à voix haute. Sungmin !

\- Quand je disais "dans les parages", je parlais par exemple d'un autre bâtiment, lui dit Heechul en le rejoignant. Je doute que ton ami soit à proximité.

\- Oui sûrement, acquiesça distraitement Leeteuk, dans les yeux duquel on pouvait lire toute la détresse émotionnelle.

De son côté, Sungmin qui, assis dans un endroit à l'écart avec Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun, ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait, se leva brusquement.

\- Je ne peux plus rester à ne rien faire, déclara-t-il à ses cadets. Hyung a l'air complètement perdu et il a besoin de moi. Je dois l'aider.

\- Non, hyung, tu dois rester là. C'est l'émission de Leeteuk hyung, on ne doit pas s'en mêler tant que ce n'est pas indispensable. On interviendra si ça devient vraiment nécessaire, mais jusque là on ne doit pas bouger d'ici, tenta de le raisonner Eunhyuk.

\- Et puis c'est bon pour lui d'essayer de vaincre sa timidité tout seul, renchérit Kyuhyun. Il va très bien s'en tirer.

Vaincu par les arguments de ses amis, Sungmin reprit sa place, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour leur aîné qu'il savait intensément fragile émotionnellement parlant et dont le cœur, qui avait la pureté du cristal, pouvait se briser en un clin d'œil.

De son côté, Heechul tentait par tous les moyens de rassurer son "mari" pour qu'il arrête de chercher ses membres, mais pour le moment, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se montrait très efficace car le stress du chanteur était presque palpable. Il demanda donc à ce que les caméras soient temporairement coupées.

\- Désolé…

\- Va le voir, tu en as besoin, se contenta de dire Heechul dans un sourire.

Reconnaissant de cette attention, Leeteuk s'inclina et suivit le membre du staff, qui l'emmena jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis.

\- Sungmin… souffla-t-il en les voyant, tellement soulagé qu'il semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Calmes-toi, hyung. Assieds-toi et expire, lui conseilla le guitariste.

Hochant la tête, leur leader fit ce que lui conseillait son ami. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu et stressé.

\- Bon, quel est ton problème exactement ? Pourquoi tu stresse autant ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi je crois que tu sais très bien, fit Kyuhyun. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à mettre des mots dessus.

\- Attends Kyu, ne le brusque pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'Heechul-ssi est l'un de nous, tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise, conseilla Eunhyuk.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème, Hyukie. Hyung s'en sortait très bien jusqu'à tout à l'heure, le détrompa Sungmin, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à leur leader : Hyung, tu es perturbé quand tu es avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Leeteuk sans réserve car il faisait une confiance aveugle à ses membres.

\- Mais tu as apprécié qu'il te prenne la main en entrant et qu'il te complimente, non ?

\- Oui aussi.

Le guitariste échangea un regard avec les autres membres du groupe.

\- Tu sais hyung, malgré les précautions que tu prends en permanence, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait pour tes préférences. Mais on ne te l'as jamais dis parce que pour nous ça ne change rien, dit Eunhyuk.

\- Heechul-ssi t'attire, c'est évident. Et comme c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, tu ne sais pas comment réagir, énonça Kyuhyun. Mais c'est pas grave, hyung Si tu te sens bien avec lui, n'hésite pas.

\- C'est du cinéma, Kyu. Rien d'autre. Rien n'est vrai, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé s'il jouait la comédie ? reprit Sungmin. A mon avis, vu sa façon d'être avec toi, ça n'en est pas. On pense tous les trois que tu lui plais vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu me vois sincèrement lui demander ça ? Impossible, je n'en suis pas capable. Demande-moi de faire un concert devant cinquante-cinq mille personne, ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais pas ça. Je n'en ai pas le courage.

\- Tu préfère qu'on lui pose la question ? demanda Eunhyuk.

\- Quoi ? Non surtout pas ! paniqua le leader qui connaissait la "délicatesse" légendaire de ses cadets.

\- Alors décide-toi, hyung. Si tu fais l'anguille, vous allez rester sur des malentendus et des non dits. Si ça te fais si peur, pose-lui la question hors caméra, mais il faut que tu en aie le cœur net, sinon tu vas passer la semaine de tournage à fuir son regard, voir à fuir tout court.

\- C'est la seule solution. Ton embarras s'évanouira tout seul quand tu seras sûr de la direction à prendre, déclara Eunhyuk.

\- Allez il faut que tu y retourne, reprit Sungmin. Respire à fond, termine la journée de tournage et dès que les caméras seront éteintes, fonce.

Resté seul, Heechul qui aurait du en vouloir à mort au musicien concernant son audition manquée, commençait à se rendre compte que, loin de le détester, il l'appréciait au contraire de plus en plus. Du coup, la soudaine agitation de son "mari" lui apparaissait comme un mauvais augure pour la suite. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait fais du mal au chanteur au point de le pousser à chercher désespérément refuge auprès de ses membres ? Il ne le souhaitait pas, sinon sa grande déclaration et l'achat de la fameuse alliance repérée plus tôt, tomberaient à l'eau en plus de l'éloigner de lui. Mais le leader était si secret, si timide et paraissait si fragile, comment savoir ?

Il reprit contenance lorsqu'un Leeteuk plus ou moins calmé refit son apparition et s'excusa pour son absence momentanée.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose au programme ? demanda le leader de Lesk d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- Normalement il faudrait régler les détails de la cérémonie, mais on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, répondit un des membres du staff.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop demander, je ne serais pas contre, fit le musicien qui voulait poser au plus tôt la question à son compagnon avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

\- Alors arrêtons ici. Nous devrons juste filmer les parties impressions de la journée. Le salon est réservé pour encore deux heures, alors dites-nous juste quand vous voudrez partir.

\- Très bien, merci, fit Leeteuk, avant de se tourner vers Heechul. Je peux te parler… seul à seul ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit aussitôt l'acteur qui, intérieurement, stressait à propos du sujet de la conversation.

Il le suivit donc dans un coin tranquille et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Heu… je voudrais savoir… Je voudrais savoir si… si tout ce que tu as dis aujourd'hui est vrai ou… enfin je me demandais si tu… étais sérieux ou… ou si c'était de la comédie pour l'émission… parce que je… je ne sais pas comment réagit, balbutia le leader d'une traite, sans oser le regarder.

Il avait tellement honte de poser une telle question qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder en face.

\- Si je suis sérieux à propos de toi ? Bien sûr ! Je suis peut-être bizarre avec une tendance à être cruel, mais je ne mens jamais et surtout je suis toujours honnête envers vers sentiments. Tu me plais vraiment.

Le cœur du chanteur manqua un battement et, c'est d'une voix encore moins assurée qu'il demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Heu… rien de particulier. Pourquoi tu voudrais faire quelque chose ? Sois juste toi-même.

\- Alors je ne t'intéresserais déjà plus demain…

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est en étant toi-même que tu m'as plu. Sois le Leeteuk que tes membres voient hors caméra.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le chanteur hocha la tête.

\- Désolé, je suis complètement ridicule, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant précipitamment.

\- Bien sûr que non tu ne l'es pas !

La dénégation fit s'immobiliser le leader de Lesk, mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire ça alors que je pose des questions que ne poserait même pas un adolescent…

A ces mots, Heechul s'approcha de Leeteuk et le tourna pour le forcer à lui faire face, puis reprit :

\- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne, tu découvre tout ça, alors c'est normal que tu pose des questions et ça ne me dérange pas d'y répondre.

\- C… Comment tu sais que…

\- C'est évident. Tu as une telle candeur, tu es si transparent, si sensible… Ca se voit que tu es "novice".

Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues du chanteur, qui se mordit les lèvres de confusion.

\- Si c'est… si évident… alors tu as du comprendre que… que…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler la fin de sa phrase, bien trop embarrassante.

\- Que je te plais ? Oui j'ai remarqué, mais aucun de nous n'est sûr d'être amoureux. Moi en tout cas je n'en suis pas encore là, mais tu me plais beaucoup.

\- Comment… on le sait ?

\- C'est différent pour tout le monde, mais je suppose que quand tu es sûr de vouloir construire quelque chose avec cette personne et qu'un autre futur te semble complètement impossible, tu es amoureux.

\- … Je vois… Tu… Non rien… Je vais rentrer… dit soudain le leader en s'éloignant.

Surprit, Heechul le suivit et le rattrapa.

\- Hé, ne réagis pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi… C'est moi… J'ai besoin d'être seul et de faire le point… Désolé…

Complètement perdu et un peu blessé qu'il veuille fuir juste après cette discussion, l'acteur laissa partir son compagnon. Il resta seul quelques minutes à tenter de comprendre, mais plus il y pensait, moins cela avait de sens à ses yeux. Dans un soupir, il décida donc de partir.

Leeteuk savait que prendre la fuite n'arrangerait rien et qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon l'affronter dès le lendemain, mais il avait brusquement peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Peur de ce qu'impliquait leur conversation. Il avait à la fois envie et pas envie que quelque chose se passe et ça le perturbait beaucoup. Ayant décidé de rentrer à pieds sans prévenir personne, le tournage des impressions ne put pas se faire de son côté et il resta à errer dehors si tard, que ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter très franchement car leur aîné n'était pas du genre à découcher, bien au contraire. Leur inquiétude s'accrut encore lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait carrément éteint son portable et, aux environs de minuit, morts d'angoisse, Sungmin téléphona au producteur pour lui demander le numéro d'Heechul, qu'il appela immédiatement.

\- Oui ? fit l'acteur en décrochant au cas où ce soit une fan.

\- Heechul-ssi, navré de vous déranger… Lee Sungmin à l'appareil. Est-ce que Leeteuk hyung est avec vous en ce moment ? questionna le guitariste d'un ton où perçait l'urgence

\- Heu non, pourquoi il le serait ? On a discuté et il a fui du tournage tout à l'heure.

\- Il n'est toujours pas rentré et son portable est éteint…

\- Je ne sais pas du tout où il peut être, désolé, fit Heechul, à son tour inquiet.

\- Je vois. Désolé du dérangement. On va se séparer pour essayer de le retrouver. Bonne nuit, dit encore Sungmin avant de raccrocher.

Heechul voulait ajouter quelque chose, proposer son aide mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il se borna donc à envoyer un message au leader de Lesk bien qu'il sache son téléphone éteint. "Tout le monde est inquiet et moi aussi. Tu es où ?".

Evidemment, le leader ne put pas répondre et il le put d'autant moins qu'il n'était plus à l'extérieur. Perdu, il était allé boire seul dans un club, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais et s'était fait aborder par une fan. Il avait ingénument accepté les verres qu'elle lui avait offert… et c'était le trou noir.

Il venait de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue, à moitié nu sur un lit et se retrouvait incapable de remuer ni bras ni jambes alors qu'il n'était pas attaché.

\- Leeteuk chéri… non… Jung Su chéri, fait alors une voix féminine non loin de lui.

Surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche d'une inconnue, le leader de Lesk tourna la tête et constata qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

\- Oh mon ange, tu m'as déjà oubliée ? Ca me fait de la peine, reprit-elle sans répondre à ses questions. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va passer du bon temps ensemble tu vas voir…

\- Qu'est ce que…

Mais il ne put en dire plus car l'inconnue s'était pressée contre lui et s'était mise à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. A l'embrasser, lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer, venait de lui voler son premier baiser. Il aurait voulu la repousser, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et tourner la tête pour tenter de l'esquiver ne changeait rien car elle la maintenait fermement et il ne put que la subir. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin il crut qu'elle en avait terminé, mais il se trompait lourdement, car elle se mit en devoir d'achever de le déshabiller. C'est lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement nu, que le chanteur comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Non je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! la pria-t-il, paniqué.

\- Ne crains rien, mon ange, ça sera très agréable, je t'assure, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes talents en la matière… susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave qui dégoûta Leeteuk.

\- Je me moque de ce que… Non arrêtez ! fit-il en constatant qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de son sexe.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage, elle le prit en bouche et se mit à faire des va-et-vient rapides. Pétrifié, intérieurement prostré, il était si choqué qu'il ne put articuler un son de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter. Il n'en était plus capable. Il se sentait sali et cette horrible impression s'intensifia en se rendant compte que son corps le trahissait en provoquant une érection comme s'il était consentant. Le temps passa… Cinq minutes, puis dix, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et le leader, comme spectateur de son propre viol, se rendit confusément compte qu'il s'était libéré dans sa bouche, sans pourtant avoir rien ressenti puisque son corps était comme privé de toute sensation. Elle se redressa, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et acheva de se déshabiller, avant de se remettre à le caresser pour faire revenir ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'excitation. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle enjamba le musicien et s'empala purement et simplement sur lui, avant de se mettre à bouger. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule à éprouver du plaisir et lorsqu'elle eut atteint la jouissance, se laissa juste glisser à côté de lui sur le lit. Du bout du doigt, elle traça des arabesques sur son torse et sourit :

\- Wow c'était fantastique, fit-elle. Mais j'en étais sûre juste en te voyant, Jung Su chéri. Il faudra recommencer. Je vais devoir y aller, sinon je vais manquer mon train. A très vite, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de ramasser ses affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua et le silence retomba. Sur le lit, Leeteuk toujours complètement nu avait le regard vide, comme si son âme s'en était allée, laissant simplement sur place son enveloppe de chair. Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que les effets de la drogue se dissipent et qu'il soit capable de remuer, mais ses gestes étaient saccadés comme ceux d'un robot alors qu'il se rhabillait et c'est en titubant comme un homme saoul, qu'il quitta enfin l'épouvantable endroit.

De plus en plus inquiet, Heechul avait passé sa nuit à tenter d'appeler son "mari" et à envoyer des messages à Sungmin pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles, mais en vain. Aux aurores, il envoya un message au guitariste pour le prévenir qu'il allait chercher leur leader de son côté. Il mit une casquette et un masque, puis sortit dans son quartier. Après deux heures de recherches intensives en vain, il s'en éloigna et finit par entendre un bruit dans une ruelle.

Le regard toujours vide après ce qu'il avait subi, Leeteuk marchait comme un automate cassé, semblant ne rien voir de ce qui l'entourait.

Entendant des pas incertains sans voir qui se trouvait dans l'endroit, l'acteur s'enfonça plus loin dans la ruelle obscure.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Mais dans son état, le pauvre Leeteuk était bien incapable de répondre. Il se contenta de tituber jusqu'à la sortie de la rue, passant à côté d'Heechul sans même avoir l'air de remarquer sa présence.

Heechul le reconnut au moment où il passait à côté de lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Leeteuk, c'est moi, Heechul.

La tête du chanteur se tourna dans sa direction, mais son regard n'accrocha pas le sien. Il ne paraissait même pas avoir compris le sens de ses paroles.

\- Leeteuk… tu m'entends ? fit encore l'acteur qui commençait à paniquer à cause du manque de réaction du musicien. Je vais te ramener chez moi d'accord ? Tu veux bien me suivre ?

Il y eut un long blanc et le chanteur s'effondra sans connaissance.

Heechul le rattrapa à la dernière seconde et l'installa sur son dos pour le ramener chez lui. Une fois là, il appela ensuite Sungmin en l'informant qu'il avait retrouvé leur ami et en leur demandant de venir à son domicile.

Peu après, Sungmin, Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun arrivaient chez l'acteur et, après s'être excusés de déranger, commencèrent l'interrogatoire :

\- Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda le batteur, inquiet de la pâleur mortelle de leur ami déjà pas très bronzé en temps normal.

\- Dans une ruelle… Il n'était plus lui-même, on aurait dit un fantôme. Il ne m'a même pas reconnu et est passé à côté de moi presque sans me voir… et il sent l'alcool.

\- Il aurait… juste bu jusqu'à l'inconscience ? s'étonna Sungmin. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Il n'avait pas l'air ivre, on aurait plutôt dit que son âme avait quitté son corps, qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Inquiets de cette réponse, les trois musiciens s'entreregardèrent. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que leur ami soit dans cet état ?

\- Et quand il vous a laissé, il était comment ?

\- Il avait l'air perdu et n'était pas rassuré à propos de ses sentiments pour moi et il m'a demandé à réfléchir seul mais… il semblait aller bien. Enfin certainement pas dans cet état.

\- Hyung est très fragile émotionnellement, mais une conversation avec vous, même sur ce genre de sujet, ne l'aurait pas mis dans cet état. Il a du se passer quelque chose d'autre ensuite, dit SUngmin.

\- C'est certain, mais quoi ? Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, comment gère-t-il le stress en général ?

\- Très bien. Il n'a pas souvent le trac, même avant un concert dans une salle gigantesque, répondit Eunhyuk.

\- Il était dehors de nuit, alors il a peut-être fait une mauvaise rencontre… suppose Kyuhyun.

\- Si tu le dis…

Soudain, le sujet de leurs inquiétudes se redressa brusquement, la bouche ouverte comme s'il hurlait… mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il haletait très visiblement et le regard qu'il posa autour de lui était celui d'une bête traquée.

Heechul fut le premier à réagir et se plaça dans le champ de vision du chanteur.

\- Leeteuk, tu es chez moi, calmes-toi, tu es en sécurité.

Mais les mots de l'acteur ne semblèrent pas apaiser la visible terreur du leader de Lesk, qui se mit simplement à pleurer silencieusement, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter ses membres.

\- Leeteuk… tenta encore Heechul d'une voix angoissée.

Tout en parlant, il posa une main sur son épaule, espérant une réaction.

Celle-ci fut immédiate, mais pas celle qu'escomptait son "mari" : il repoussa brusquement la main de l'acteur et se recula au maximum vers l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Surprit par la violence de la réaction en regard de ce geste pourtant anodin, Heechul ramena sa main à lui, puis s'approcha sans le toucher.

\- Leeteuk, regarde-moi. S'il te plait, regarde, tes membres sont là, moi aussi, parles-nous.

Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel aucun des quatre hommes n'osa bouger, retenant presque leur souffle, de peur de faire encore plus peur à leur ami terrorisé, puis un unique mot passa les lèvres de l'aîné, dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Sale…

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis, hyung ? fit Sungmin, soulagé d'entendre sa voix même si elle était très faible.

\- Je crois qu'il dit qu'il se sent sale, devina Eunhyuk.

\- C'est ça, hyung ? reprit Kyuhyun.

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? proposa alors Heechul. Je suppose que ça ne suffira pas, mais ça peut t'aider. Tu veux ?

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, puis le chanteur hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Je vais t'aider à y aller. Tu veux bien ? Je peux te toucher pour t'aider à te lever ?

Un farouche signe de dénégation, empreint de terreur, lui répondit et Leeteuk se releva en chancelant, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pour marcher, comme pour s'éloigner d'eux au maximum.

Restant près de lui en se gardant bien de le toucher, l'acteur le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis l'informa qu'il allait lui chercher des vêtements et fit un trè rapide aller-retour jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas le faire attendre.

En tremblant comme une feuille, l'aîné s'efforça de retirer ses vêtements, mais les spasmes qui secouaient ses mains rendaient les choses compliquées. Il finit pourtant par y parvenir et se glissa sous l'eau qu'il régla sur la température la plus chaude sans broncher lorsque le liquide brûlant cascada sur lui et entreprit de se frotter à la limite de s'arracher la peau.

Inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose ne lui arrive, Heechul resta derrière la porte et attendit qu'il ait terminé.

Lorsque plus un centimètre carré de peau ne fut pas écarlate, le musicien sembla un peu se calmer, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Ce qu'il avait subi était si épouvantable, qu'il ne pouvait pas en ressortir indemne. Il se demandait même s'il pourrait un jour se regarder de nouveau dans un miroir sans mourir de honte et se sentir sale. Tous les souvenirs lui revenant brusquement, il s'assit dans un coin de la salle de bain et se recroquevilla de nouveau, le visage caché dans ses bras pour dissimuler ses larmes.

L'entendant pleurer, Heechul frappa à la porte.

\- Leeteuk… tu pleure… Je peux entrer ?

Mais seuls des sanglots lui répondirent.

\- Je rentre, d'accord ?

L'acteur attendit un instant avant de poser sa main sur la poignée pour entrer.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le chanteur leva vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes, avant de le cacher de nouveau.

S'emparant d'une grande serviette, il s'approcha doucement de lui comme d'un animal sauvage et posa la serviette sur lui en prenant soin de ne même pas l'effleurer.

Relevant de nouveau la tête, Leeteuk souffla "merci" d'une voix faible. Il se sentait malade et faible, il avait la nausée et était transi alors qu'il sortait d'une longue douche brûlante.

\- Leeteuk… dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… le pria-t-il doucement. Regarde-moi et raconte-moi.

Encore terrifié, le leader de Lesk fit pourtant ce que lui demandait l'acteur et posa son regard sur lui.

\- Ca va aller, d'accord ? Tu es libre de ne rien dire si tu préfère, mais ne te fais plus de mal comme tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai envie de mourir… souffla le chanteur. Je voudrais que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Heechul eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais étant donné ses réactions précédentes, il s'abstint.

\- Ne dis pas ça, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis là, Eunhyuk, Sungmin et Kyuhyun sont là aussi. Tu n'es pas seul, d'accord ? Ca va aller.

Le leader ne pensait pas que ça "allait aller". Plus rien ne pourrait jamais aller après ce qu'il avait subi. Pourtant il se força à se relever et à tituber vers les vêtements apportés par son compagnon pour redevenir décent.

\- Tu veux que je sorte le temps que tu t'habille ?

\- Hum… Je ne veux pas que tu… vois à quel point je suis devenu laid, à quel point je suis souillé.

\- Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, tu reste un ange et tu reste parfait à mes yeux, Leeteuk.

\- Plus maintenant… murmura le chanteur avant de se rhabiller rapidement.

\- Si, même maintenant. Tu étais et reste parfait à mes yeux, Leeteuk.

\- Jung Su… Mon prénom c'est… Jung Su…

\- Alors tu étais et reste parfait pour moi, Jung Su. Garde ça en tête.

Il y eut un blanc puis, sans réfléchir, Leeteuk se jeta dans les bras de l'acteur, soudain avide de protection et d'une chaleur humaine désintéressée.

Heechul le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans le blesser.

\- Pleure si tu veux, Jung Su, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du chanteur avec tendresse.

Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une permission pour se libérer, les larmes du leader se remirent à couler à flots et ses sanglots convulsifs alertèrent ses membres, qui entrèrent à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda Sungmin dont l'inquiétude n'avait pas décru.

\- Non, il n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais… je pense comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé, vu son état. Mais je vous en parlerais quand il dormira, murmura-t-il pour éviter que le concerné n'entende.

Les trois musiciens hochèrent la tête.

\- Hyung, il faut que tu te repose, d'accord ? Tu vas dormir un peu, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Eunhyuk.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Alors suis Heechul-ssi. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui et il va t'emmener dans une chambre pour que tu puisse dormir.

Une fois à la chambre, Leeteuk, épuisé, s'allongea et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, les membres de Lesk attendaient avec impatience l'explication que pensait avoir Heechul. Celui-ci le laissa seul dans la chambre avec la lampe de chevet allumée, puis retourna au salon et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Asseyez-vous, vous allez avoir besoin d'accuser le coup.

Les trois hommes prirent place et Sungmin reprit la parole.

\- Alors selon vous, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur me tromper, mais… les signes sont là et… et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on a pu lui faire ça, mais je ne vois que ça…

\- Lui faire quoi ? le pressa Kyuhyun.

\- Selon toi, qu'est ce qui peut briser quelqu'un au point qu'il se sente sali ? demanda Heechul, incapable de formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

Les trois amis se regardèrent.

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire… ? commença Eunhyuk, lui aussi incapable de formuler l'horrible supposition.

\- Je crois bien que si… Il s'est frotté la peau jusqu'au sang et vu la chaleur dans la salle de bain quand je suis entré, l'eau devait être bouillante aussi…

\- Mais… Mais qui a pu… Enfin c'est du délire… Lui qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

\- Ce n'est pas son caractère qui a provoqué ça hélas, Hyukie…

Heechul, quant à lui, commençait à se sentir coupable et c'était parfaitement visible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Heechul-ssi, le rassura Sungmin. Il y a des cinglés partout.

\- Si c'est ma faute… Si on avait pas discuté de ça, il aurait fini le tournage et en ce moment il serait en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit, chez vous ! s'exclama l'acteur, en colère contre lui-même.

\- Vous accuser de tout ne servira à rien, décréta Sungmin. On ne retrouvera jamais le malade qui a fait ça, mais on peut aider hyung en étant tous là pour lui. Pour l'instant, il va falloir annoncer à la production qu'il ne peut pas reprendre le tournage.

\- J'irais sur le plateau demain pour leur dire qu'il est hors d'état de tourner pour une durée indéterminée et je verrais si je dois tourner des scènes de remplissage pour l'arrêt de la diffusion. Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible, mais vous pouvez rester ici avec lui si vous voulez.

\- Désolés de vous envahir, mais hyung compte énormément pour nous, se sentit obligé de dire Eunhyuk.

\- Je ferais pareil à votre place, c'est pour ça que je vous le propose.

\- Merci, fit Sungmin en se dirigeant vers la chambre où se trouvait allongé son ami, suivi d'Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun.

\- Faites attention, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est jeté dans mes bras, mais il n'a pas arrêté de refuser les contacts avant et j'ai peur qu'il recommence.

\- On ne le touchera pas, on veut juste veiller sur lui, répondit Kyuhyun en disparaissant dans le couloir à la suite de ses aînés.


	4. Jour 4

Le lendemain matin, ayant passé la nuit dans le salon, Heechul qui avait mal dormi car il pensait sans arrêt à Leeteuk, se dépêcha d'aller voir celui-ci avant même de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il entra doucement dans la pièce et constata que tout le monde dormait encore. Les trois membres de Lesk à même le sol et leur leader dans le lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté, exactement dans la même position qu'au moment où il s'était couché. Une bouffée de colère envahit l'acteur. S'il retrouvait un jour le responsable, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à un être aussi doux et pur que Leeteuk ? Il ne serait plus jamais le même après ça. Il aurait peur de son ombre…

Un long soupir lui échappa et il referma la porte. Maintenant, il lui restait à se rendre sur place et à informer le producteur de l'émission concernant l'état de son "mari", ainsi que de son impossibilité de poursuivre le tournage. Mais il allait probablement avoir le plus grand mal à rester concentré sur son travail, car il ne doutait pas une minute que son esprit resterait préoccupé par l'état de Leeteuk. A quel moment cet homme qu'il détestait depuis six ans, avait-il réussi l'exploit de se faire une place permanente dans ses pensées ? Et en ne faisant rien d'autre qu'être adorablement lui-même en prime.

Il soupira de nouveau et quitta rapidement l'appartement pour le lieu de tournage du jour. Une fois sur place, il demanda à voir le producteur et lui expliqua que pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté, Leeteuk était dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre le tournage et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Bien sûr, l'information mit l'homme dans l'embarras et il tenta de savoir ce qui se passait, mais Heechul resta vague, lui assurant ne pas avoir de plus amples informations. Ennuyé, par ce nouveau problème, le producteur qui commençait à se dire qu'il était maudit avec cet épisode spécial, réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir comment faire alors que le teaser avait déjà été diffusé et que le premier épisode était déjà tourné. Il finit par dire à Heechul qu'il ferait un communiqué aux téléspectateurs pour leur annoncer que le premier épisode serait bien diffusé comme prévu, mais que pour des raisons indépendantes de la volonté des participants, la suite ne le serait pas. L'acteur remercia l'homme, puis prit congé, pressé de rentrer voir comment se sentait son "mari". A son arrivée à l'appartement, Leeteuk était allongé sur le canapé avec un plaid sur lui, ses membres l'entourant sans le toucher.

\- Bonjour, le salua Sungmin.

\- Bonjour, lui répond l'acteur, toujours inquiet. Le producteur a dit qu'il ferait un communiqué pour annoncer la fin de la diffusion après l'épisode déjà filmé.

\- Hyung s'est réveillé en sursaut vers six heures, l'informa Eunhyuk. Il a fait une crise de panique mais on a plus ou moins réussi à le rassurer

\- Sauf qu'il a dit qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais… conclut Kyuhyun.

Triste pour lui, Heechul se plaça face au chanteur er remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Jung Su, regarde-moi… Ca va aller d'accord ?

Mais le chanteur se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

\- C'est ce qu'on arrête pas de lui dire, mais il ne nous croit pas non plus.

L'acteur posa sa main sur la joue du leader et le contact fit violemment sursauter Leeteuk, qui le fixa avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude. Heechul le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jung Su, ça va aller d'accord ? Je te promets que ça va aller, lui dit-il encore d'une voix douce.

\- C'est aussi de notre faute si… Enfin tout à l'heure, notre manager appelé. On lui a plus ou moins dit que hyung ne va pas pouvoir assurer la tournée. Mais elle ne peut pas être annulée, lui expliqua Sungmin. On va devoir partir à la fin de la semaine… sans hyung pour la première fois…

\- Alors il restera ici. Je ne le laisserais pas seul, dit-il avant de s'adresser directement à son "mari" : Je sais que c'est dur, Jung Su, mais ils y arriveront même si ce ne sera pas pareil.

\- Pour hyung, ne pas pouvoir être sur scène, c'est comme être privé d'air.

\- Jung Su, tu as besoin de repos. Tu pourras remonter sur scène plus tard. Pour le moment, laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse verbale, mais un léger hochement de tête fit comprendre à Heechul que son "mari" était d'accord. L'acteur se tourna ensuite vers les trois musiciens.

\- Puisqu'il doit rester ici, il va lui falloir des affaires. L'un de vous peut aller les chercher ?

\- Je m'en charge, répondit Sungmin. Tout ira bien avec Heechul-ssi, hyung. Il va juste veiller sur toi, d'accord ?

Le chanteur hocha de nouveau la tête et le guitariste se releva.

\- On va tous y aller, ça ira plus vite, décréta Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun approuva et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de la passer, Sungmin jeta un coup d'œil approbateur à l'acteur qui considérait leur aîné d'un air tendre, puis sortit avec ses amis.

\- Ca va aller juste nous deux ? demanda Heechul en retournant près de leeteuk.

\- Je ne veux plus sortir de toute façon… murmura le chanteur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que quelque chose t'arrive ou tu ne te supporte plus ?

\- Les deux…

\- Alors je resterais toujours avec toi. Dès que tu sortiras, je t'accompagnerais.

\- Inutile, je ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici, c'est fini.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais pas de passer ma vie ici avec toi, mais tu as ton groupe et des fans, tu vas devoir sortir un jour.

La phrase, évidente, fit baisser la tête du leader, qui ne prêta attention qu'à son sens général et pas au sens de sa première partie, ni à ses implications.

\- Hé, Jung Su, je ne te chasse pas, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Seulement tu ne peux pas rester caché, tu vas devoir affronter le monde un jour.

\- L'extérieur, c'est trop risqué… Je ne veux plus… avoir affaire aux fans…

\- C'est un "fan" qui t'as fais du mal ? l'interrogea Heechul en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

De nouveau, Leeteuk hocha la tête. Parler de ça faisait ressurgir les images dans sa tête, mais son compagnon semblait si sincèrement inquiet pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le silence. Et puis peut-être qu'évoquer le sujet le soulagerait au moins un peu.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là pour toi, Jung Su.

\- Elle… m'a drogué… et sauté dessus…

\- Tu n'y peux rien, tu n'étais pas consentant.

\- Mais elle… elle… Je ne voulais pas, je n'avais jamais… Mais elle n'en a rien eu à faire et…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler le reste.

\- Elle t'as volé ta première fois… devina l'acteur, soudain pris par un envie de meurtre.

Mais il contint sa colère par égard pour son compagnon.

\- Toutes mes premières fois… souffla tristement le leader de Lesk.

\- Je… Je suis tellement désolé, Jung Su… Si j'avais un moyen de retourner dans le passé ou de prendre ta place, je l'aurais fais.

\- Hum… se contenta de faire Leeteuk en secouant la tête, comme pour dire qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité ça.

\- Si, pour préserver ta pureté et pour te protéger.

Le regard du chanteur se posa enfin sur son "mari", l'air interrogateur.

\- Tu as une innocence et une douceur qu'il faut préserver, Jung Su, surtout qu'elles sont rares dans ce monde impitoyable qu'est le showbusiness. Je suis tout à fait capable de vouloir prendre ta place pour ça.

\- Je ne les ai plus…

Il y eut un blanc, puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau faiblement.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'une femme… pouvait faire ça…

\- Malheureusement si, elles peuvent.

Le chanteur regarda son interlocuteur avec reconnaissance, puis s'inclina comme il pouvait.

\- Merci de t'occuper de moi… Je suis désolé de dépendre de toi comme ça alors que… techniquement ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on se côtoie… Dès que je m'en sentirais capable, je rentrerais au dortoir, même si ça implique de sortir… Je ne veuc pas être un poids…

\- Tu n'en es pas un et ne le seras jamais. Jung Su, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à retourner où que ce soit, tu sais. Surtout que tu y serais seul pendant toute la tournée de ton groupe. Il vaut mieux que tu reste ici.

\- Mais je vais te gêner quand tu partiras travailler…

\- On devait tourner ensemble toute la semaine, tu te souviens ? Donc je n'ai rien de particulier à faire jusqu'à lundi quand je partirais tourner mon drama.

\- Tu as un drama ? l'interrogea Leeteuk qui préférait orienter le sujet de la conversation sur tout sauf lui.

\- Oui, un drama où je joue un casanova. Mais mon personnage est plutôt secondaire.

\- Un casanova ? Tu veux dire que ton personnage… heu…

\- C'est un dragueur qui a décidé d'avoir l'héroïne.

\- Je vois… marmonna Leeteuk à qui l'idée ne plaisait pas trop.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de scènes mais j'en ai une petite dans chaque épisode malheureusement.

\- Hum… fit encore le chanteur qui était jaloux pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Je serais inquiet de te laisser seul ici alors… si tu t'en sens capable, tu pourrais peut-être venir sur le plateau ?

\- J'aimerais bien te voir jouer, mais… ça voudrait dire que je devrais sortir…

\- Et bien, tu peux toujours regarder un de mes anciens drama, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je préférerais que tu vienne avec moi sur le tournage.

Le chanteur allait répondre, quand son estomac grogna bruyamment, faisant rire son compagnon.

\- Tu as faim on dirait, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais aller préparer le repas. Tu reste ici ou tu viens dans la cuisine ?

\- Non, je… je viens avec toi, répondit Leeteuk en rejetant le plaid qui le couvrait toujours, pour se relever.

\- Reste couvert, d'accord ? fit l'acteur en remettant immédiatement la couverture sur lui.

\- D'accord, répondit docilement le leader de Lesk, avant de s'accrocher à sa main, presque désespérément.

Souriant avec douceur, Heechul l'entraina à sa suite et le fit asseoir sur un des tabourets de bar.

Serrant le plaid contre lui, Leeteuk resta sagement assis à l'observer, appréciant l'aura apaisante qui émanait de son compagnon. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si être là, près de lui, était logique et naturel. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'une brusque sensation de bien-être totalement en contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prépare ? demanda-t-il en le regardant s'activer.

\- Du kimchijjigae.

\- Ca me donne faim. Tu fais souvent la cuisine ?

\- C'est ça ou je meurs de faim, rit Heechul. Ca m'arrive aussi de commander , mais chut, c'est un secret.

Un petit rire échappa à Leeteuk, son qui fit plaisir à l'acteur qui désespérait de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- J'ai presque fini, tu peux mettre la table ?

L'acteur s'efforçait de lui parler normalement pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que ce qui lui était arrivé changeait quelque chose dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'efforts à faire dans ce sens, car parler au chanteur lui semblait naturel.

\- Oui, où sont les bols ?

\- Dans le placard à gauche de l'évier.

Suivant les indications, Leeteuk se chargea de sa tache avec adresse et rapidité, puis se tourna vers Heechul.

\- Tu as besoin que je fasse autre chose ?

\- T'asseoir et manger tranquillement, répondit l'acteur en apportant la casserole, avant de servir son compagnon et de prendre place à son tour.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du leader de Lesk, qui entama son repas avec appétit, ce qui fit également sourire l'acteur, heureux de le voir manger avec entrain.

Le bol du chanteur fur rapidement vide et il se leva pour prendre celui de son "mari" et les laver, mais Heechul les lui prit des mains.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Tu peux regarder la télé en attendant si tu veux.

\- Non non, je vais le faire. Je n'aime pas être inutile.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile, tu es mon invité. Vas te reposer.

\- Je ferais le repas ce soir alors.

\- On verra ça, répondit Heechul, amusé par son envie d'être utile à tout prix.

Retournant sur le canapé, le chanteur attendit que l'acteur le rejoigne. Il avait complètement oublié que ses membres devaient revenir sous peu avec ses affaires. Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours été là, dans cet appartement, près de cet homme dont il ne se rappelait pas l'existence il y a soixante-douze heures.

Heechul le rejoignit rapidement en souriant et reprit place à côté de lui.

\- Tu pourras me donner les numéros d'Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ? Je n'ai que celui de Sungmin. Et… il me faudrait surtout le tien.

\- Oui bien sûr. J'aurais du te le donner tout de suite, répondit Leeteuk en rougissant pour la première fois depuis les terribles événements.

L'acteur récupéra le numéro de son compagnon et lui donna le sien en prenant ceux des membres.

Après avoir mangé et discuté un moment, Leeteuk commença à donner des signe de fatigue, bien qu'il s'efforça de les ignorer par respect pour Heechul qui l'hébergeait.

Constatant qu'il se forçait par égard pour lui, l'acteur lui proposa d'aller dormir, mais le chanteur secoua la tête.

\- Pas la peine, répondit-il en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je vois bien que tu ne tiens plus debout, rétorqua tendrement l'acteur. Va dormir un moment, je te réveillerais vers dix-sept heures pour que tu puisses quand même dormir cette nuit.

Comprenant qu'il avait raison, le leader se leva, s'inclina pour s'excuser de lui fausser compagnie et s'esquiva. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la dureté de ce qu'il avait subi, couplée à une nuit qui avait été trop agitée pour être reposante, avaient raison de sa résistance physique. A lui qui était toujours en mouvement et à qui l'inactivité pesait.

Toujours inquiet, Heechul le suivit et, de la porte, le regarda se coucher.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmura le leader en fermant les yeux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les membres de Lesk revenaient avec une valise… et ce qui ressemblait à l'étui d'un instrument.

\- Voilà il devrait avoir de quoi tenir, dit Eunhyuk.

\- On a aussi amené le plus petit de ses synthés, parce que hyung a du mal à tenir une journée sans faire de musique, renchérit Sungmin.

\- Il est où ? demanda Kyuhyun.

\- Il dort. Il ne voulait pas mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Merci pour le synthé. Vous lui avez pris des partitions et autres s'il veut composer ?

\- Oui on lui a pris tout ce qu'on pouvait, c'est dans la valise avec ses affaires. Il risque de s'ennuyer, hyung a besoin d'avoir de l'activité tout le temps. En général du moins, répondit Sungmin.

\- Cette semaine et la suivante, je vais rester avec lui. Et tant que vous ne serez pas revenus de tournée, je vais essayer de le faire sortir.

\- Il a parlé un peu pendant qu'on était partis ? demanda Eunhyuk.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait peur de sortir mais qu'il voulait partir de chez moi le plus vite possible. Je crois que je l'ai temporairement rassuré, mais il faudra que je lui répète régulièrement qu'il n'est pas un poids.

\- Il a dit ce qui lui était arrivé ?

\- Oui, répondit tristement Heechul C'est malheureusement ce que je pensais.

\- Merde… Il connaissait l'enfoiré qui…

\- Apparemment c'était une fan… Enfin un sasaeng plutôt.

Les trois musiciens se regardèrent, éberlués car aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu affaire à des sasaeng.

\- Pardon ? C'est une femme qui l'a… commença Eunhyuk, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui… et je pense que c'est ce qui le blesse encore plus.

\- On va faire une enquête pour retrouver cette folle, décréta alors Kyuhyun en serrant les poings de rage.

\- Quand il ira mieux, je demanderais à Leeteuk s'il l'a reconnu.

\- Je pense qu'on va vous laisser seuls tous les deux, dit Sungmin. Je pense qu'il sera mieux avec vous puisqu'il… a des sentiments pour vous.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je suis plus vieux que vous, c'est vrai, mais comme on va finir par être proche tous les cinq donc autant laisser tomber les formalités tout de suite.

\- Ca me va, dit encore Kyuhyun. Du coup, hyung, on va y aller. On te confie Leeteuk hyung.

\- Il m'a donné vos numéros, donc je vous enverrais régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

\- Merci hyung, fit à son tour Eunhyuk. Désolé de te laisser cette tâche alors que tu nous connais à peine.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je tiens énormément à Jung Su et j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.

\- Ce se voit. C'est pour ça qu'on te le confie sans réserve, fit Eunhyuk dans un sourire. Et puis même s'il vit avec nous, hyung est terriblement seul alors… passer du temps avec toi ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

\- Hum… Je suppose, fit l'acteur, un peu gêné de s'imaginer si important dans la vie du chanteur.

Les trois musiciens prirent congé de leur nouvel ami, laissant celui-ci dans le silence.

A peine partis, Heechul se dirigea vers la chambre où Leeteuk dormait toujours.

Au moment où il entrait, Leeteuk, en proie à un cauchemar, s'agitait dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait à repousser un agresseur.

\- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi ! Heechul au secours ! criait-il, de la sueur couvrant son visage déformé par la peur.

Touché qu'il l'appelle au secours dans ses mauvais rêves, l'interpellé alla doucement secouer son compagnon pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Réveille-toi, Jung Su ! Réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Le brusque mouvement tira le dormeur du sommeil et, reconnaissant l'acteur, Leeteuk passa les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui avec force, des larmes coulant malgré lui. Touché de sa détresse, Heechul répondit à son étreinte et tenta de l'apaiser en faisant des cercles avec sa main dans le dos du chanteur.

\- Ca va aller, Jung Su, ça va aller.

\- D… Désolé… J'avais l'impression… que ça recommençait…

\- J'avais compris. Ne pleure pas, ça va aller, tu es chez moi, en sécurité. Rien ne peut plus t'arriver, je suis là.

\- M… Merci, souffla le leader sans le lâcher. Et pardon…

Il devait donner l'impression d'être un enfant, mais pour le moment il se sentait totalement incapable d'agir en adulte responsable.

\- Hé c'est normal, ne t'excuse pas. Je vais rester avec toi un moment d'accord ? Tu me fais une petite place ?

Reconnaissant du temps passé avec lui, Leeteuk s'écarta vers le mur en repoussant la couette. Il sentait, au fond de lui, que son "mari" aurait le pouvoir de chasser ses mauvais rêves juste en étant près de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi et comment cet homme dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir trois jours auparavant, avait pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie ? Surtout qu'il avait réussi à admettre assez facilement son attirance pour lui, alors qu'il refoulait son homosexualité depuis des années.

L'acteur se coucha donc contre lui et le serra dans ses bras en le berçant doucement pour le calmer et l'aider.

\- Je suis là. Tu peux essayer de dormir si tu y arrive.

Le contact soudain et la chaleur dégagée par le corps pressé contre lui, rasséréna immédiatement Leeteuk, qui se prit même à sourire, avant de refermer les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en glissant dans le sommeil.

Heechul fut plus que surpris de la déclaration, mais décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il en reparlait uniquement si son compagnon évoquait lui-même le sujet.

Rassuré par la présence à ses côtés, Leeteuk resta calme pendant tout le este de sa sieste et se réveilla seul une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres… mais sans aucun souvenir de s'être déclaré. Il se rendit alors compte que son "mari" s'était également endormi et reposait donc paisiblement, sans l'avoir lâché pour autant. Ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller alors qu'il faisait tant pour lui, le chanteur resta immobile, le regard posé sur son voisin de lit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, alors qu'une intense chaleur l'envahissait en se rendant compte qu'il dormait à côté d'un autre homme pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'il trouvait ça très agréable.

Un peu plus tard, Heechul se réveilla à son tour, à moitié surpris de s'être endormi et regarda Leeteuk. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lui sourit, comme si se réveiller près de lui était normal.

\- Coucou, fit-il.

\- Désolé de m'être endormi. Tu as pu te reposer ?

\- Oui très bien. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil, répondit le chanteur avec naturel mais en rougissant de ses propres paroles.

Amusé à la fois de sa réplique et des adorables rougeurs une fois de plus apparues sur ses joues, Heechul sourit.

\- Tu es trop mignon, dit-il en lui caressant gentiment la tête.

\- Arrête de dire ça, murmure le leader, gêné. Ce sont les enfants qui sont mignons ou adorables… Dire ça d'un homme de mon âge, ça fait… bizarre…

\- Tu es mignon, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te le dire, continua l'acteur dans un sourire amusé, en lui pinçant moqueusement les joues.

\- Yah ! fit alors Leeteuk en rougissant de plus belle, tout en essayant de le repousser.

Geste qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre précaire que lui octroyait sa position relevé sur un coude et le fit basculer sur son voisin de lit. La gêne le submergea de nouveau de façon visible, pourtant il ne s'écarta pas de lui comme Heechul s'y attendait étant donné les derniers événements. Au contraire, il ne bougea pas et son regard se fixa sur la bouche de son compagnon, avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Son souffle était court, précipité et il hésitait manifestement sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais l'acteur ne fit pas un mouvement. Si quelque chose devait se produire, il ne voulait pas l'avoir provoqué. Pas après ce que lui avait raconté son "mari". Il attendrait que Leeteuk fasse le premier pas.

\- Je… murmura le concerné. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire, Jung Su ? répondit Heechul en lui caressant la joue avec douceur.

\- Je… ne sais pas…

\- Menteur… Tu le sais très bien. Tu n'ose juste pas le dire. Alors ne dis rien et fais ce dont tu as envie. Je ne te repousserais pas.

Comprenant que sa soudaine pulsion avait été devinée, Leeteuk se redressa, mortellement embarrassé et fit mine de quitter le lit.

Un peu déçu qu'il n'ose pas assumer, l'acteur s'abstint pourtant de le retenir. Il était probablement trop tôt pour son compagnon. Il devait lui falloir davantage de temps pour oublier l'agression dont il avait été l'objet. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser à son tour… quand il sentit brusquement un contact sur ses lèvres. Celles de Leeteuk. En effet, le chanteur, le cœur battant à sortir de sa poitrine, venait de passer outre ses doutes et ses appréhensions et de l'embrasser de lui-même.

Ravi de cette initiative, totalement inespérée étant donné les circonstances, Heechul le serra contre lui et, sans l'approfondir pour ne pas l'effrayer, répondit au contact avec le plus de douceur possible. Après tout il s'agissait de son premier baiser consenti et il voulait qu'il en garde un bon souvenir. Il voulait, par ce geste, effacer celui que la sasaeng lui avait volé, celui qui aurait du lui revenir si les choses avaient suivi leur cours normalement.

Après quelques délicieux instants, le chanteur s'écarta… et fit voler en éclat l'ambiance romantique en s'excusant, le regard fuyant comme s'il avait honte.

\- De quoi tu t'excuse exactement ? lui demanda alors Heechul qui se retint très fort de soupirer. D'avoir suivi ton envie ? De m'avoir embrassé moi ? D'avoir fait le premier pas ? Tu regrettes ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit un autre ?

Abasourdi par l'avalanche de questions, le leader de Lesk ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Si tu ne regrette pas, moi non plus, alors assumes ton geste. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir eu envie de m'embrasser. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Dés…

\- Tu recommence, fit l'acteur en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il faut que tu perdes cette habitude de t'excuser sans arrêt pour la moindre chose. Tu n'en as pas besoin, Jung Su, tu ne fais rien de mal.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et se réinstalla dans le lit, tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Au fait les gars ne sont pas encore revenus ? Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent depuis le temps ?

\- Ils sont venus pendant que tu dormais.

\- Et ils sont déjà repartis ? Je suppose… qu'ils doivent préparer leurs affaires pour la tournée… dit Leeteuk, le regret audible dans sa voix.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas te réveiller, mais ils étaient aussi déçus de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir.

\- Hum… fit le chanteur, de nouveau triste.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du leur dire de ne pas te réveiller… mais tu avais l'air tellement fatigué.

\- Non c'est bon… Ce n'est pas de te faute, fit le leader en quittant le lit, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il regarda mélancoliquement.

\- Les trois premiers concerts de la tournée sont à Séoul, alors ils reviendront peut-être demain.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda le chanteur, qui se retourna sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Bah parce que les dates sont annoncées depuis des mois.

\- Mais… tu suis notre actualité ?

\- Oui et non… C'est affiché partout en ville depuis des mois et j'ai vérifié hier pour être sûr.

\- Ah… oui… évidemment… Tu n'as pas le temps de t'intéresser à nous avec ton planning je suppose.

\- En fait… avant qu'on soit "mariés", par orgueil, j'évitais de suivre vos actualités.

\- Par orgueil ? Ah oui, à cause de l'audition… Tu nous en veux toujours ?

\- A toi, Sungmin et Kyuhyun non. Mais j'ai un peu de mal avec Eunhyuk. Mais je sais que c'est ma jalousie qui parle.

\- Ah, parce que c'est notre batteur ? devina Leeteuk en riant à moitié.

\- Oui je suis jaloux. Enfin je l'étais, même si c'est stupide.

\- C'est mignon, rit le leader, amusé de ce trait de caractère enfantin chez celui qui était si adulte depuis qu'il le connaissait.

\- Hé te moque pas ! râla Heechul qui avait malgré tout du mal à parler de sa carrière avortée de musicien.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça vraiment mignon. Ca contraste avec ta maturité habituelle.

\- Hum, si tu le dis…

Retournant vers lui, Leeteuk reprit place sur le lit et, dans un geste désarmant de naturel, lui caressa la joue.

\- Ne boude pas, je préfère quand tu souris.

Surpris du contact, Heechul sursauta mais le laissa faire et posa même sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne boude pas. C'est juste… qu'on ne m'avait plus qualifié de "mignon" depuis mes treize ans.

\- Et bien… il faut une première fois à tout, sourit le chanteur, heureux du contact.

\- Oui je suppose.

L'acteur lui sourit, amusé et se tourna vers le réveil pour regarder l'heure.

\- Oh il est bientôt dix-huit heures. Il faudrait se lever pour au moins avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de notre journée.

\- Oui, bonne idée, j'ai… Oh… On dirait… un étui de synthétiseur, fit le leader de Lesk en remarquant enfin l'instrument posé dans un coin.

\- Oui, c'est le tien. Avec des partitions et je suppose tout ce qu'il faut pour composer. Ils se sont dit que tu deviendrais fou ici sans faire de musique.

\- Ils me connaissent bien, tous les trois.

\- Eux aussi sont inquiets pour toi. Ils veulent que tu ne déprime pas de ne pas faire la tournée. Je pense qu'ils se sentent aussi coupable de partir sans toi.

\- J'inquiète tout le monde. Désolé…

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de t'excuser sans arrêt, tu te souviens ? Bon je vais devoir aller faire des courses, le frigo est vide. Tu reste là ou tu viens avec moi ?

Il y eut un blanc, laissant penser que le chanteur réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas sortir, mais pas davantage rester seul… Le calcul fut donc fait rapidement.

\- Je… viens avec toi…

\- D'accord, alors on y va.

Les deux artistes se dirigèrent donc vers la porte, se chaussèrent et, après avoir enfilé des lunettes noires, sortirent en direction du supermarché le plus proche. Peu rassuré, Leeteuk resta collé à son compagnon pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin, ainsi que pendant le temps que durèrent les commissions. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à la caisse et qu'un cri se fit entendre.

\- Leeteuk-ssi ! Heechul-ssi ! Oh mon dieu ce sont eux !

L'exclamation fit se retourner le leader de Lesk, qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur en se rendant compte que des fans se trouvait devant eux. Epouvanté, il recula de plusieurs pas, puis prit la fuite en courant, quittant le magasin pour partir au hasard, voulant simplement mettre le plus de distance possible entre les fans et lui. Il n'aurait jamais du sortir, c'était une folie…

Angoissé pour lui, Heechul s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui tenait la caisse et quitta la boutique à toute vitesse pour aller chercher son compagnon. Tomber sur des fans dans son état était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu peur et se soit enfui. Mais l'acteur espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'était pas sauvé trop loin. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas car le chanteur avait juste couru droit devant lui et s'était vite entouré de dizaines de personnes ce qui augmenta sa terreur, le figeant sur place, incapable de crier ni même de reprendre sa course car dan sa panique, il avait oublié ce simple fait : à l'extérieur, il y a des gens. Plein de gens. Beaucoup trop pour lui qui ne voulait plus voir personne Heechul et ses membres exceptés.

C'est dans cet état de pétrification que l'acteur le retrouva un moment plus tard et son évidente détresse le toucha. Il se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit violement sursauter, puis prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers une ruelle déserte.

Déjà rassuré par la présence de son compagnon, Leeteuk le suivit et, une fois hors de vue de la foule, se serra brusquement contre lui pour se rassurer.

\- Shhhhhht… Ce n'est rien, Jung Su… Calmes-toi, ça va aller, dit encore Heechul en lui rendant son étreinte, tout en lui caressant gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au chanteur pour retrouver son calme, puis il se détacha légèrement de son "mari".

\- Désolé… J'ai… J'ai paniqué…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Jung Su, ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver. On va rentrer d'accord ?

Un peu honteux d'avoir une fois de plus agi comme une poule mouillée, le leader de Lesk se contenta de hocher la tête, mais se sentit heureux quand Heechul lui caressa tendrement la tête en souriant, avant de reprendre sa main pour retourner vers l'appartement.

Une fois là, il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui apporta un verre d'eau.

\- Je vais juste aller récupérer les courses, d'accord ? Je reviens très vite, alors ne t'en fais pas.

L'idée de rester seul ne plaisait pas trop à Leeteuk, mais celle de ressortir lui paraissait insupportable, il opina donc une nouvelle fois.

L'acteur fit l'aller-retour aussi vite que possible et signala son retour dès qu'il passa la porte.

\- Je suis de retour ! Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

\- Non ça va. Mais honnêtement, après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… je n'ai plus envie de sortir. Je… ne pense pas que je t'accompagnerais sur ton tournage… C'est lâche mais j'aurais peur de… croiser d'autres fans…

\- Les fans ne sont pas autorisés sur le tournage et au début on sera en intérieur. Viens au moins au début.

\- Je ne sais pas… (il soupira) Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, mais je suis carrément devenu une poule mouillée. Désolé, ça doit être pénible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends. Mais Jung Su, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par ça et arrêter de vivre. Sinon elle aura gagné.

\- Je sais bien mais… dès que je ferme les yeux, je la vois…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider avec ça… Enfin j'ai bien une idée mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Quelle idée ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

Etonné mais ayant une confiance aveugle en Heechul, le leader de Lesk s'exécuta et ferma donc les yeux, tout en se demandant ce qu'allait faire son compagnon. Celui-ci posa une main dans le cou du chanteur et l'autre sur sa joue, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brusque contact, autant dans son cou que sur sa joue, fit brusquement sursauter Leeteuk, mais celui sur sa bouche était si doux et tendre, qu'il se calma bien vite et se surprit même à l'apprécier. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et, dans un geste désarmant de naturel en regard de ses craintes, appuya légèrement le contact. Mais bien trop vite, l'acteur détacha ses lèvres des siennes et caressa sa joue.

\- Quand tu fermeras les yeux, rappelle-toi de ma voix, de mes mains et de mes lèvres. Ca devrait t'aider.

Intérieurement chamboulé par le baiser (le deuxième qu'ils échangeaient), Leeteuk rouvrit les yeux et de la déception passa dans son regard alors que son "mari" se reculait.

\- Je… ferais ça… murmura-t-il alors qu'Heechul le serrait contre lui en caressant son dos. Je… Tu peux… recommencer ? osa-t-il ajouter, assumant son désir pour la première fois.

La demande fit sourire l'acteur, qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour reprendre possession des lèvres bien trop tentantes de son interlocuteur et un soupir ravi échappa à celui-ci, lui faisant entrouvrir les lèvres.

Heureux de le sentir se détendre, son compagnon décida d'approfondir le baiser, tout en craignant de l'effaroucher. Mais loin de se sentir agressé par l'intrusion, le chanteur répondit avec une délicieuse inexpérience, prenant conscience de tout ce que ce baiser déclenchait en lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple baiser pourrait lui faire ressentir à la fois apaisement, désir, excitation… et que son cœur en battrait aussi vite. Le souffle trop court pour être honnête, il se recula légèrement et se contenta de fixer son compagnon sans rien dire.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la voix de Leeteuk s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir tout ça avec un baiser…

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

\- Tu veux dire… que c'était spécial pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Parce que tu es spécial pour moi.

\- Spécial… comment ?

Le leader avait parfaitement conscience de quémander… il ne savait même pas quoi exactement, mais les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

\- Spécial comme la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Comprenant à demis mots, le chanteur sentit son visage virer au rouge une nouvelle fois, mais il ne prit pas la fuite. Au contraire, il fixa Heechul et souffla :

\- Pour moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible en si peu de temps, mais… mais…

\- Mais c'est comme ça et ça me va très bien.

L'acteur passa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et lui vola un baiser puis, un sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses et préparer le repas.

Absurdement heureux, Leeteuk le suivit, mais l'arrêta alors qu'il sortait une casserole.

\- J'ai dis que je faisais le repas de ce soir, tu te souviens ? dit-il dans un adorable sourire.

\- J'espérais que tu aies oublié pour continuer à te chouchouter, mais… je t'en prie, dit-il en posant l'ustensile sur le plan de travail.

Le rire si particulier de Leeteuk résonna dans la pièce et il se mit au travail, trouvant ses marques comme s'il avait toujours vécu dans cet appartement.

\- Ce sera vite prêt, l'informa-t-il en touillant le contenu de sa casserole qu'il venait de remplir. Tu as faim ?

\- Ca dépend faim de quoi, répliqua Heechul dans un sourire en coin, en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Bah de… commença Leeteuk, avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait réellement dire et de rougir de plus belle.

Car malgré sa totale inexpérience, il n'était pas assez innocent pour ne pas comprendre ce genre d'allusions, même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je… Ecoute c'est… très flatteur, mais je… Enfin tout ça est très nouveau pour moi, il y a trois jours, je refusais même jusqu'à la possibilité d'être… heu… de ce bord… alors je… Désolé, mais c'est trop tôt pour…

\- Hé détends-toi, je rigole, le coupa alors l'acteur , surpris de la réaction de son compagnon et gêné que sa tentative de plaisanterie ait raté. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais au sérieux. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le poing du chanteur se crispa contre sa jambe et il se détourna, se sentant soudain complètement idiot de ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il reporta son attention sur le contenu de sa casserole et, pour se donner une contenance, goûta son contenu.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, j'aurais du savoir que ça te gênerait.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais du comprendre ton intention…

\- Bref changeons de sujet, d'accord ?

\- Hum. Tu mets la table ? C'est prêt.

\- Oui chef ! répondit comiquement l'acteur dans un petit salut militaire, avant de fouiller les placards pour en sortir le nécessaire.

\- Mais tu sais… je serais heureux que… tu sois le premier, finit par dire le leader de Lesk en évitant très soigneusement de le regarder.

\- Je le serais aussi. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, repoussons cette conversation à plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le chanteur, encore plus gêné, avant de servir le repas. Voilà c'est un des rares plats que je sache faire, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop mauvais.

\- J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Le leader hocha la tête et entama son repas sans rien dire. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il avait réussi à dire deux choses tellements embarrassantes, qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait pu les formuler. Heureusement qu'Heechul n'était pas le genre à lui sauter dessus, parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de dire… il aurait pu le prendre pour une invitation. Or si s'embrasser était une chose (infiniment agréable), aller plus loin en était une tout à fait différente et il ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir le cap.

Heechul le regarda, amusé et mangea en souriant.

\- C'est très bon.

\- Merci. Les gars aussi aiment bien quand je fais ce plat. Enfin ils n'ont pas tellement le choix quand c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine en fait, répondit Leeteuk dans un sourire amusé.

\- Vous faites ça chacun votre tour ? Et vous vous en sortez ou il y a des artistes culinaires ?

\- Le plus doué c'est Sungmin, mais il est bon en tout. Après Eunhyuk se débrouille, mais Kyuhyun est une catastrophe, donc en général on saute son tour.

\- Une catastrophe ? A ce point ? releva l'acteur, amusé, en imaginant le maknae du groupe faire brûler la cuisine

\- Disons que ce qu'il prépare n'est pas franchement comestible. On l'a laissé faire trois ou quatre fois pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais… non rien à faire, il est vraiment mauvais.

\- Je vois, rit Heechul. Ca ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours.

\- La vie en communauté a ses hauts et ses bas mais… je suis content d'habiter avec eux. Tout seul, j'aurais du mal. Je ne suis pas fait pour la solitude.

\- J'imagine. Personnellement ça va. Je ne suis pas fan de la solitude mais je m'y suis habitué.

\- Tu devrais peut-être envisager la colocation.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché non plus étant donné mon planning. Je n'ai pas trop le temps, répondit Heechul.

\- Oui, j'imagine que c'est comme nous, tu n'es chez toi que pour manger et dormir.

\- Ca dépend si j'ai du travail ou non. Si je n'en ai pas, je suis à la maison à ne rien faire pendant des jours voir des semaines.

\- Ca doit être difficile, tu as l'air d'avoir la bougeotte, répondit Leeteuk en terminant sa dernière bouchée.

\- Plus ou moins oui. Habituellement, je finis par trouver quelque chose à faire et quand je ne trouve pas, je sors avec des amis.

\- Et tu sors beaucoup ? demanda encore le chanteur en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

\- Oui parce que je m'ennuie vite seul ici.

\- Et tu pense que tu t'ennuierais moins si tu habitais avec quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, je m'ennuyais moins quand mon ancien manage était souvent ici avec moi.

\- Ancien ? Celui que tu as actuellement n'est pas le même depuis le début de ta carrière ?

\- Non. Selon l'agence, je suis le crash-test à managers. S'ils survivent à être le mien pendant six mois, ils sont affectés à une autre personne.

Le phrase fit s'immobiliser le chanteur à mi chemin de la cuisine et, visiblement stupéfait, il se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Tu es si difficile que ça à gérer ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire… Ca ne correspond pas au Heechul que je connais.

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement difficile, mais si je suis en colère ou que je n'ai pas envie de travailler, je peux le devenir et je peux être exécrable si je suis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais… pourquoi t'en prendre à ton manager ? Il n'est pas responsable de ton humeur ou de ta paresse, fit remarquer le chanteur à qui l'idée de reprocher ses états d'âme à autrui ne serait jamais venue.

\- Je ne lui reproche pas ça, mais si je suis de mauvaise humeur, je deviens méchant dans mes paroles sans forcément m'en rendre compte. Même si des fois, je fais exprès d'être invivable quand il me force trop.

\- Je vois… se contenta de répondre le leader de Lesk, un peu déçu, avant que le comportement de son "mari" le premier jour de tournage ne lui revienne à l'esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas une diva capricieuse, hein ! Mais il m'arrive comme tout le monde d'avoir mes mauvais jours.

\- Sauf que si tu sers de crash-test à managers, c'est que tes mauvais jours doivent être bien plus nombreux que la moyenne.

\- Ils ne sont pas plus nombreux, juste plus violents en fait.

\- Je vois, répéta pensivement le chanteur en entrant dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

Sa réaction, pour le moins mitigée, surprit Heechul, mais ne dit rien et amena lui aussi ses couverts à la cuisine.

\- T'embête pas, j'ai un lave-vaisselle, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, fit Leeteuk en ouvrant l'appareil en question pour y mettre la vaisselle sale, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? interrogea-t-il ca il détestait rester inactif.

\- Sortir tes affaires et t'installer ? suggéra l'acteur sans pouvoir dissimuler un fond d'inquiétude.

Il avait l'impression que son compagnon était soudain devenu plus froid et distant sans qu'il arrive à s'en expliquer la raison.

\- Oui effectivement c'est une bonne idée, mais… tu n'as qu'une chambre, je ne vais pas te la prendre, déjà que je squatte…

\- Bah on peut dormir ensemble non ? Mon lit est assez grand, parce que tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé et moi non plus, donc…

Comme s'il venait brusquement de prendre conscience de la signification de ces mots, le chanteur sursauta et rougit.

\- Oui, on peut.

\- Alors c'est parfait, sourit l'acteur. On déballe tes affaires ?

\- Heu oui, fit le leader de Lesk, un peu embarrassé à l'idée que son "mari" voit ses sous-vêtements.

\- Je vais aller te faire de la place dans l'armoire. Sors tes affaires pendant ce temps.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit Leeteuk, soulagé, avant d'ouvrir la valise ramenée par ses amis.

Un petit rire échappa à l'acteur, qui se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ranger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chanteur faisait son apparition, les bras pleins de vêtements, ce qui amusa son "mari".

\- Sinon tu aurais également pu déplacer ta valise ici, ça aurait été plus rapide, lui fit-il gentiment observer.

\- Oui je sais, j'aime me compliquer les choses. C'est ce que disent toujours les gars.

\- Je vois ça, fit l'acteur en se retenant de rire, avant de lui désigner les étagères libérées.

Une fois les affaires mises en place, le chanteur se tourna vers son compagnon… et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'éloigner très vite, le cœur battant.

Le geste surprit tellement son destinataire, qu'il resta figé quelques secondes, avant de rire franchement et de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Tu me voles des baisers maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça, dit-il, encore amusé.

\- Je ne peux pas ? Désolé…

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir volé un baiser ? Je préfère que tu m'embrasse franchement, mais si ça t'amuse, tu peux me voler des baisers aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi sa plaisanterie était une fois encore tombée complètement à plat et pire, pourquoi elle avait été prise aussi au sérieux, mais il commençait à se douter que ce manque de compréhension de toute tentative d'humour, faisait partie de son caractère.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habitué en fait, alors j'ai du mal à… comment dire… assumer mes… pulsions…

\- Adorable, se contenta alors de commenter l'acteur qui trouvait très touchantes l'innocence et la naïveté de son interlocuteur.

Une nouvelle fois, le rouge monta aux joues du chanteur qui, pour se donner une contenance, alla ouvrir l'étui de son synthétiseur, pour le sortir et passer tendrement la main sur les touches blanches et noires.

\- Il y a de la place dans le bureau-dressing et tu y seras au calme pour jouer si tu veux.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu m'héberge, ce ne serait pas gentil.

\- Tu reste dans mon appartement et tu as le droit à un peu d'intimité si tu veux composer seul.

\- Je ne serais pas absent longtemps, dit encore Leeteuk en refermant l'étui pour empoigner l'instrument.

\- Tu ne seras pas absent du tout Jung Su. Même si tu es seul dans une pièce, je peux venir n'importe quand, donc tu n'es pas vraiment parti.

Un sourire éclaira le doux visage du leader, qui s'esquiva dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée son "mari". Après quelques instants, une mélodie très douce s'éleva de la pièce dont il n'avait pas fermé la porte, accompagnée de sa voix, sans savoir qu'Heechul l'écoutait, envoûté.

La mélodie et la voix s'interrompirent le temps que le leader de Lesk inscrive sur sa partition vierge les notes qu'il venait de jouer, ainsi que le titre de la chanson, qu'il avait décidé de nommer comme son hôte.

De son côté, l'acteur trouvait les quelques paroles très belles et avait déjà hâte d'entendre la chanson en entier, pourtant il ne resta pas pour l'écouter, il se contenta de refermer la porte et d'aller s'occuper au salon.

Deux heures plus tard, le chanteur épuisé s'étira longuement dans tous les sens comme un chat pour détendre son dos, puis se leva et rouvrit la porte qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermée.

\- Heechul ? appela-t-il doucement au cas où son compagnon, vaincu par l'heure tardive, se serait assoupi.

Ce dernier qui, assis sur le canapé relisait le script pour son drama, lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans le salon et Leeteuk le rejoignit.

\- Tu veux bien venir deux minutes ? Je voudrais ton avis sur ce que j'ai déjà créé.

\- Heu je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pou juger ta musique mais d'accord, répondit Heechul en le suivant dans son studio temporaire.

Le chanteur reprit place derrière le synthétiseur, puis se mit à jouer et chanter le peu qu'il avait déjà composé, avant de s'interrompre pour quêter son opinion.

\- C'est… Tu parles de moi ? fit l'acteur, à la fois surpris et touché.

\- Oui… répondit doucement le leader dans un sourire timide.

\- C'est… adorable et touchant… Merci Jung Su, dit encore Heechul en le prenant dans ses bras, profondément ému par son geste.

\- C'est parce que je… me sens si bien avec toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Et sache que je ressens la même chose que toi.

Après une hésitation, le leader referma les bras sur son compagnon, appréciant le moment de tendresse, puis s'écarta légèrement.

\- On devrait aller dormir, il est tard, dit-il ensuite.

\- Je me couche rarement avant minuit, donc je ne suis pas fatigué, mais tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Je m'allongerais avec toi pour t'éviter des cauchemars.

\- Merci, sourit le chanteur en s'éloignant vers la chambre car il n'avait pas réellement compris ce que proposait son interlocuteur.

Là il retira pensivement ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer et se glissa sous la couette où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Heechul fut surpris de le voir partir seul après sa proposition, mais le laissa partir malgré tout et, après avoir récupéré son script dans le salon, revint dans la chambre pour veiller sur son compagnon d'un œil.

Lorsque, un moment plus tard, il se glissa près de lui, le chanteur bien qu'endormi, le sentit car il se blottit instinctivement contre lui comme un chaton avide de chaleur et un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le mouvement fit sourire l'acteur, qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser son script et de les recouvrir tous les deux de la couette pour dormir à son tour.


End file.
